ANGEL
by Lihanou
Summary: SG-1 finds a young girl that lives on laughter. So who's a better person to stay with than the sarcastic Jack O'Neill? SamJack big time! (Oh, and I know the first 3 or 4 chapters suck, but just get trough them; it gets better after that)
1. The Prison

Hello everone! This is a story I came up with a little while ago. It's not much right now, but just you wait!

-------------------

ANGEL

The prison

"Sooo…, what are we going to do now?"

"I guess we'll explore this facility and try to find anything useful, sir."

Colonel Jack O'Neill let out a desperate sigh. Boriiiiiing… But of course HE and SHE al found this wonderful. HE only wanted to find any rocks, a.k.a. artefacts, and SHE wanted to do something scientific. Lucky for him that T-man was there as well. Although…

"What up Teal'c? You're looking very confused, buddy.". Teal'c looked up from the wall close to the entrance he was looking at. "I am not truly convinced, but I believe that this is a Goa'uld building.". "What makes you think that?" Daniel asked from behind Jack. "These marks are referring to the Goa'uld, but there are also marks I do not understand. I think that this building is very old, and that this is a ancient Goa'uld language.". Daniel stepped closer, while shoving his glasses higher up his nose. "I think you're right. This must be some old accent.". "Can you read it?" Jack asked. "I believe so.". Daniel begin reading the lines, while his finger followed the words. "For as far as I can read it, it says that this building was made to keep a prisoner inside. A prisoner they still had to catch. They had failed many times, but didn't gave up.". "Than this must be the next chapter." Teal'c called from the next wall. Daniel stepped up beside him, mumbling the words while he read them. "It says that they've caught him, and that he was put away forever in loneliness, so that the Goa'uld would be rid of him.". Jack looked up in surprise. "You have any idea what they're talking about, Teal'c?". "I do not, O'Neill. This is a very old building. The story must have bin forgotten.". "Well, whoever was trapped in here, sure must be dead by now." Daniel said. Jack gave him a dark look. "Don't say that. We know the Goa'uld motto; Whatever you try, we just wont die.".

"Guy's? Could you come over here for a second? I think you wanna see this." Sam called from a distance.

Their mouths dropped open when they turned around the corner. A humongous door, engraved with difficult signs, stood before them. "Chel Nak!". "You said it, buddy!" O'Neill responded, still staring at the door. Two enormous wings were drawn on each portal, while circles and lines were neatly adjusted around them. Daniel of course, ever the linguist, started to translate the markings. "It says; we closed her heaven, let this be her hell where she dies in loneliness.". "Sounds great. Very poetic. Let's blow the damn thing up and see what's inside." Jack called, and with that, he started to walk towards what he saw as the 'doorknob'. He reached out his hand, when Sam suddenly stopped him. "Wait sir, this can't be right. If this person is so dangerous to them, than they must have locked it and foresaw it from traps.". Jack nodded in agreement, and pulled his hand back. "So, how are we going to get in?" Daniel asked. "Teal'c, try to blow a hole in this door." Jack said. Teal'c nodded, and they al stepped back. Teal'c aimed for the middle of the door, and fired, but the door didn't show a scratch. "Darn. Another one of those can't-blow-a-hole-in-it-even-if-I-used-nadaqua-things." O'Neill mumbled. Sam chuckled. Suddenly, the whole door glowed a bit. "What on earth?". "O'Neill, we are no longer on earth anymore.". "Yes, so I noticed, Teal'c." Jack replied. Again, Sam let out a soft chuckle. And again, the door started to glow for a second. Daniel stared into the distance, no doubt thinking of something, and than ran of. "He, Danny, where are you going?" Jack called after him. "To the entrance!" he replied.

When Jack, Sam and Teal'c reached the entrance, they found Daniel stepping from left to right in front of it, looking up. "Watareyoudoing?". "This door. It tells something. I think they are rules, written for those who enter this place." Daniel answered, still looking up. "What do they say?". "Whoever enters, shall not joy, shall not awaken, shall not do.". Daniel looked back down, and saw the confusion dripping from his friends faces. "Generally speaking; don't laugh.". "You guys can laugh?" Jack asked, causing Teal'c to do his eyebrow-thingy. "And when I just laughed, the door reacted." Sam said, looking like she understood it al. Jack and Teal'c on the other hand, looked more confused than before. "Don't you get it? This place reacts on laughter!" Daniel explained. "Yeah, and when I just chuckled, the door reacted a bit.". "So imagine what will happen if we all laugh!". Daniel was beaming like a little child that hat just gotten a bike. And it seemed that Sam had just gotten a pony. The two ran back in, no doubt aiming for the door. The two men stood alone, still confused. Jack looked at Teal'c. "So, what this about you Goa'uld and laughing?".

-----------

So, that's about it right now. It will get better, I promise! If anyone has an idea or comment, do tell! R&R, flames are accepted!

-xxx- Lihanou


	2. The good old times

Hello everyone!

I actually wanted to wait for a week, to see if you guys liked this story. But the people who reviewed asked me to write more NOW! So I started to write more (am I friendly or what?).

I also wanted to apologize for my horrible grammaticism. You see; I'm Dutch! I'll tell you all about it, but first; on with the story!!

------------------------------

The good old times

When Jack and Teal'c returned to the door, they saw Sam and Daniel waiting impatiently for them. "So, what now?". "We need to laugh sir.". Jack looked at her. "And you believe that the door will react and open?". "Yes, sir.". "And what if the person on the other side does not want our accompany, MajorCarter?". "Aw, come on T, she should be happy to see us, we freed her after all. And besides, an enemy of the Goa'uld is a friend to us.". The others gave him an odd look. Jack sighed. "Just open the damn door.".

"Ehm, is it just me, or am I the only one that can't laugh on order?". Daniel looked at the others, who were also trying to laugh (and failing miserably). "For crying out loud, how hard can it be to laugh?". "Perhaps you should tell a joke O'Neill. They seem to amuse MajorCarter most of the time.". Sam turned into a bright red. Luckily for her, Jack didn't see it. "Aw, come on Teal'c, I can't make a dumb joke out of thin air.". "Well, let's try to remember funny things that happened to us." Daniel suggested. "Good thinking, Danny-boy.". Daniel winced at his nickname. "All sit down, and try to remember something." Jack ordered. They all put down their backpacks, and sat down in a circle. "Me first." Jack said. "I remember a time when we were on a planet called, ehm, P-something, and that YOU had to wear a DRESS!" he said, happily pointing at Sam. "And man, you hated that!". He was grinning like a madman, and Daniel was giving her a smile that was a little to big for her liking. Sam crossed her arms over her chest, giving them a pouting face. "That was a horrible dress, mind you!". "But it was funny. You were really angry about it." Jack grinned. "And that dress wasn't that bad, it looked good on you." he said, causing Sam to get even redder. Daniel saw that his friend was now turning into crimson red. "My turn!" he said quickly, giving Sam a warm smile and a quick wink. "I remember you getting stuck in a tree upside down, Jack!". Now it was Sam's turn to grin, while she returned to her normal colour. "I got stuck in a rabbit-trap, and you weren't exactly helping!" Jack tried to defend himself. "But it was funny to see you dangling in that tree, Colonel O'Neill.". "Shut up, Teal'c". "Do you have any funny memories, Teal'c?" Daniel asked. "Indeed, DanielJackson. I remember a water fight with a girl named Ally, where you got totally soaked, and we won.". Jack and Sam looked at them, then at each other, and then back to a sighing Daniel and a amused Teal'c ( for as far you can see that). "A water fight?". "Jack, do you remember that girl who called you to tell where Teal'c was when he got bitten by that insect?". "Yeah, why?". "Well, we dropped by later to give her a water canon as a present, and, ehm..". "We attacked DanielJackson with the canons, and he was completely soaked.". Teal'c was looking all to pleased with himself. Jack was the first one who couldn't hold his laughter. He rolled onto the floor, laughing his ass of by the idea he had in his head of how Daniel should have looked like. Sam couldn't help but join him, causing Teal'c to become happier, and Daniel sulkier. "You, you, you soaked him with a water cannon?!". Jack could hardly breath. This was just too funny.

Apparently, the door thought about it the same way. The glowing had returned, only stronger this time. "Ehm, Jack?". "And you were beaten by a little girl??". "Jack you really need to see this.". "Oh, just wait when I tell Janet about this.". "JACK!". Jack looked at Daniel, hoping that he had finally hit his soft spot (hell, everybody new he was in love with the small needle-in-your-but-sticking doctor), but instead of an humiliated face, he saw him looking up in awe. At that point, Jack stated that he was missing something important. So he turned around. And blinked. And again. And when he was sure that it wasn't his eyes, he decided to ask the rest. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?".

The door wasn't glowing anymore. It was shining. The incredible markings where creating an impressive show of turning around each other, changing with each position, stating that whoever made this, was brilliant. But maybe the two wings were the most impressive of all. They had come loose from there place on the door, and where now floating a few inches away from it, but not changing the way they looked. "Did, did we do that?". Sam's eyes were wide as plates. "I guess so.". For once, Daniel was almost speechless. Neither he or Sam came up with one theory of how amazing this was. Teal'c couldn't speak a word. And Jack had turned around, sitting closest to the door. "Holy buckets.".

Suddenly, the markings stopped moving. A loud 'clunk' sounded, and the door left her shine. The only light was now coming from the markings and the wings. Without warning, the wings flapped open. SG-1 jumped up andstepped back; this was incredible! The wings made a beat, and sailed a bit forward. With that, the doors came loose. The wings made another beat. Again, the doors sailed a bit forward. Jack stuck out his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of what was inside. He grabbed hold of his gun. Not that he was scared. Of course not. You just didn't knew what was going to happen with all that Snake-head stuff. At his sides, Carter and Teal'c were gripping hold of their weapons as well. He didn't looked back, afraid he would miss something of this amazing scene, but he was sure that Danny hadn't moved an inch, with his mouth open, no doubt.

Whatever is inside, the lights are on, Jack thought. From behind the doors, more light shone. The wings were still busy; the left one sailed with 'his' door to the left side, the other to the right, just like a normal double door. Until they had reached the walls. Another clunk. The light died. The wings stayed open. Slowly, the light inside faded. Jack made the first step. And another one. And by the time he had reached the portal, he decided that it was safe, and stepped trough it.

------------------------------

Dumdumdum!!! What's on the other side?! Just you wait, in a little while, you'll be able to read on!

To return at the 'grammatical' problem, I would like to ask something; would someone like to read and check my chapters first, before I put them online? That would save the people who read it a lot of pain (I'm such a disgrace for the English lecture!! ).

See you next time, and don't forget to review!

-xxx- Lihanou


	3. She's laughing

Hello everyone!

This will (hopefully) be the last chapter that isn't checked by someone. And because I've forgotten it last time, here are the 'official' things;

Disclaimer; I do not own Stargate SG-1 or anything related to it.  
Spoilers; a lot  
Warnings; none  
Pairings; JackSam and DanielJanet

Let's return to the story!! Where Jack entered the room.....

------------------------

ANGEL

She's laughing!

What he saw inside, he would never have guessed.

He was standing in a high room, as large as, well, as large as his lake actually! Just as much fish as well, he thought.

Every wall was cream white, decorated with the same sort of markings at the door, all shining brightly.

The floor looked like it was covered with milk, mixed with gold sparkles. With every step he made, the floor created wrinkles, just like a real liquid. Only this stuff didn't dripped from his shoes, but made him feel like…

"Jeez!".

"What is it, sir?" Sam whispered. She didn't knew why she was doing that. The immense room made her feel small and vulnerable. She was still walking behind him, looking at the floor.

Jack pointed at the middle of the room.

There, all alone, was a small figure, sitting in a chair.

The chair was made out of gold, with a large, red, satin fabric draped over it. On the fabric sat a young girl. She looked around 16 years old, and had long, dark hair, that was put in braids. She was wearing a white dress, that was decorated with golden chains and beautiful brooches.

She wasn't really sitting, hanging came closer. Her eyes were closed, and her face looked sad. The colour had disappeared from her skin.

"Is she, is she, ehm..".

Jack slowly walked over to the girl. Although she looked like it, he saw her chest moving, but it was hard to see.

"She's not dead, Carter.". Sam let out a satisfied sigh.

Jack looked at Daniel. "Danny.". 'Danny' looked up. Jack opened his mouth, putted his hand under it, and closed it. Daniel got the hint, smart boy as he was, and closed his own mouth that was hanging open. Jack grinned at him, and looked at Teal'c.

"So, Teal'c, you still don't remember anything about all," he waved his hand around him, "this?".

"I do not, O'Neill. This place is unknown to me. However, that door is definitely not made by the Goa'uld.".

"So, what do you suggest?".

"I do not know. The fact that the language on the entrance resembles the Goa'uld language confuses me.".

"Well, maybe they were once Goa'uld, and decided to start their own race, just like the Tok'ra." Daniel suggested. "And then they found out a way to create" he pointed at the door, "that.".

"That sounds logic." Sam said from behind the chair. She was walking around it, looking for clues. Why only God knows, but that woman is just always looking for an answer. Just let stuff be stuff, Jack thought.

"What now?". He looked at Daniel, waiting for an answer. "Ehm, I, eh, I don't know?". Jack stared at him in disbelief. "You don't know?". "Well I assumed that there would be another clue or something inside here, but..".

Jack let out long sigh. "Daniel, I'm having a very strong and VERY annoying déjavu here.".

Daniel gulped. He knew that Jack was mentioning their first Stargate trip, when he had said that he knew how to get back to earth. Only it didn't worked out the way it had to…

"Sir, what if this girl reacts on laughter too?".

Jack looked at her. Damn, that girl was way to smart.

And way to cute.

Wait a sec!

Did he just thought that?

Nah.

Yes he did!

He did not!

Oh, yes he did!

He did n… oh great, now he was arguing with himself. He really was getting lonely!

Maybe she wanted to keep him company…….. Down boy, she way to smart to look at you!

Now, what was she saying again….ah yes! Laughter!

"Maybe you're right Carter.".

"You suggest we need to bring up more embarrassing memories?". Daniel winced at the thought.

"Ah, more good memories. I know just the one.".

Jack threw his arm around Daniel's shoulders, almost crushing them. Daniel let out a little yelp.

"This one is about you, only you were not there.".

Daniel began the look more worried every second.

"We were at the city on Abydos, and we couldn't find you.".

He looked at Sam an Teal'c.

"You see, the night before, he tried to explain to the locals that his food tasted like chicken.". Okay, now Daniel was worried.

"So he ran around like a chicken!".

Sam started to laugh. Teal'c, well, he did that eyebrow stuff again.

"But here comes the good part! The next day when I asked a few kids where Danny was, they didn't understood me, so I had to do some kind of Hints-game with them!".

Jack let Daniel go and started to tell his story with his hands, telling how the kids copied his actions, not understanding him, and how Skaara suddenly understood him, and remembered his chicken-act.

Now it was Sam's turn to roll over the floor, holding her stomach in pain from the laughing. Even Teal'c showed a smile (woohoo! Major break-through! No pun intended, of course) and although it was about him, Daniel couldn't help but grinning. Jack's actions were just to funny.

When his story was finished, Jack looked in satisfaction at his friends.

And then he saw it.

She was smiling.

Sam was finally catching her breath, and looked up at her colonel. She saw him staring, and looked behind her.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She was awake.

And she was smiling.

And she was looking at him.

(Hah! You thought that Sam was looking at him, right? Boy, you were waaaay off course!)

Now they were al looking at her.

Daniel gave Jack a soft push in his back. "Say something!".

"What? Why me?!" Jack whispered back.

"Well, you're our leader, right?".

Darn rank.

Jack stuck up his hand. "Hi, how are ya?".

If it was possible, his team-mates would be showing a very HUGE sweat drop right now (anime style!). Sam let out a sigh. Jack and his diplomatic talent…

But the girl didn't seemed to mind. Actually, she let out a soft chuckle.

The sound of it rang clearly trough the room, soft and breakable. It sounded like the room was made for it, to make sure that the sound of her voice was reflected in perfect harmony with the room, so that it would be heard in the most imperfect way for those who could hear it.

When she looked up again, her eyes showed a small but clear sparkle of amusement.

Another push.

What?

Oh, right, leader duties.

"I am Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is my team. Daniel Jackson,", Daniel gave her a simple, but loving smile, "Samantha Carter," Sam gave her a little wave of her hand, "and last, but not least, Teal'c.". Teal'c made a small bow.

The girl said nothing. But the smile never left her face.

"Ehm, we came here to explore new worlds, trough the Stargate, and we found your, ehm, 'prison'.". Way to go Daniel, remind her that she was stuck here for AGES!

"Yeah, so we thought, let's see who's inside! So we laughed a bit, made fun out of Jackson here, and then you woke up, and you know what happened after that.".

Another laugh, just as clear and wonderful as the last one, but this one louder. Her eyes lit up more, showing that they were made out of clear crystal blue. Slowly, the colour returned to her soft skin.

"So, you care to tell us who you are?". Of course, another diplomatic action of our beloved Colonel. Sam was hoping that she was friendly, cause God knows why those Goa'uld imprisoned her.

A larger smile around her lips, showing her bright teeth.

"My name is unknown, but the people called me Angel."

---------------

Next time; the story of Angel ("From that moment, I exist.") and some very funny moments with Jack (Oh no, she just didn't.......oh crap.) in the next chapter. See you soon!!

-xxx- Lihanou


	4. Her history, his thoughts

Hello everyone!!

Yes! It has happened! This story has been checked by the one and only Arumanii! She has now the honour of reading the story before all you people do, and making it readable.

Enough chatting, let's return to the story. We were at the point where the girl was about to speak...

---------------------------------------------

ANGEL

Her history, his thoughts

"My name is unknown, but the people called me Angel."

Her voice was as beautiful as her laughter. The words seemed to flow over her lips, clear and tinkling, and they wouldn't have been surprised if, with every word, a diamond would have followed.

"People?" Daniel began, thinking his theory might be right.

"Long ago (very cliché, I know!) a group of peaceful people lived here. They lived with the forest and the animals, creating magic with their songs. Their songs infected life, making it longer and better, and could cure diseases. They could create lovely things with only the sound of their voice."

"One day, the eldest decided to build a shrine, where the sounds of their songs would become stronger and better, so they could be heard over a great distance. After the building was ready, he used a powerful song to improve the buildings serenity, putting pure and perfect magic in it. In the middle of this room, he hung a beautiful blue crystal, that trembled softly with the sweetest of sounds."

"In the village lived a girl, with the most beautiful voice they had ever heard. One day, she sang the most beautiful and purest song she knew, with all the happiness in her heart, right here, in the middle of the room, right under the crystal."

Daniel looked up. There was no sign of anything that looked like a crystal.

"On one tone of the song, she concentrated herself on every happy feeling she had. And then she led out the tone, with all the strength in her heart."

"On that moment, the crystal reacted. It did not tremble, but it shone. That had never happened before. All the villagers were there, to listen to her song, and they all saw it happen. The crystal let go of his original place, and floated to the ground, right before her feet. There it took form of a human body, her body. In front of her stood an exact copy of herself, with only one thing different; the colour of her eyes. From that moment, I existed."

"And that copy was you?" Jack gave Daniel a look.

"Just asking," Daniel mumbled.

"And that is the reason why you react on happiness?" Sam asked. Angel nodded. "Wow."

"From that day, I lived among the people as one of them. The girl, whose name was Lyhna, and I lived as twin sisters. But we found out that I had a great strength, and not only in my voice, but also in my hands and eyes. I could create magic without speaking. But I had still no name."

"Then, many years later, _they_ came."

"Who?"

She looked up at Daniel, her eyes saddened. "They called themselves the new race of Goa'uld, the 'Ha'kun."

Jack looked at Teal'c. "Nothing?"

"I do not know anything about the Ha'kun."

"They came together with a group of people, called the Tau'ri, who they used as slaves. They hadn't found out about us, because they didn't enter the woods, but the Tau'ri had to gather food for them between our trees. We spoke to them, showed ourselves to them. They were friendly, but warned us about the Ha'kun.

Then they saw me.

They saw my eyes and my looks. We had found out that I was immortal, and Lyhna had gathered many years by this time. So I was the only one who looked like, well, me.

When they saw my wings as well, they told me about creatures they called 'angels'. My people found this a good name, and called me Angel."

"You're thanking your name to our religion." Sam whispered. "That's amazing. Your named after the most beautiful creatures we know."

(Jack's thoughts?)

Not as beautiful as you are.

Well, alright, she's beautiful, but not really my type. And waaaay to young. Although theoretically she can be like, what, a 1000 years old?

Stop, were getting off course, Sam is the most beautiful creature I know.

There. Few, glad I've got that of my chest.

……

Wait, she didn't hear me.

That's because you weren't talking, stupid!

Terrific, now I'm not only arguing with myself, I'm also calling myself names! Just stop thinking, or else they think your going nuts, and they'll send you to, yuck; the SGC psychologist!

Wait, why are they all looking at me?

Just act cool Jack, maybe there's a Goa'uld behind you or something.

Or Hammond.

Yeah right.

"What? Is there something on my head?"

"No sir, you were just making… ehm… very strange facial expressions."

Great, no she thinks your age is finally kicking in.

"Nah, I was just thinking."

"Ah, that explains why we were surprised."

You're going entering deep water, Danny-boy! If it were up to me, it would be filled with piranhas!

A chuckle.

Good, Angel's laughing again.

Looking to the right.

Oh God, Sam is giving me one of those heart-melting smiles of hers. Would you guys please excuse me, I'm going to pass out of happiness for a moment.

She's chuckling again.

Wait a sec.

She can't…

Oh no, she just didn't….

Oh crap.

"Angel."

A goofy grin.

"Yes?"

"Can you read peoples minds?".

"No.".

Suuuure.

"Angel."

"Honestly! I do can sense people's feelings. Laughter isn't the only thing that relives me. You're feeling quite happy at the moment, aren't you?"

Jack hesitated for a moment.

"Yes."

"Well, I can sense that, and therefore, I am happy too!"

"Well that makes sense."

Maybe to you, only-member-of-the-official we-love-janet-frasier-fanclub.

"What happened next?"

Angel looked at Sam with a sad expression on her face.

"Those people were so brave. They didn't tell the Ha'kun anything about us. But the Ha'kun noticed that their slaves weren't depressed. We kept them alive with our songs and cheerfulness. One day, one of the guards followed them. He saw us, and warned the others about our powers.".

"They tried to capture us. They wanted to use our powers. But we were much stronger than them. So they grabbed one of the Tau'ri, telling us that they would kill him if we didn't surrender. But the poor man was yelling at us, saying that we couldn't give in because of him. That we had to leave him behind.".

"So we did. We were shocked by the murder that followed. The Ha'kun warned us; they would kill more if we wouldn't surrender. But all the Tau'ri were shouting at us, that we had to let them die, that we were too strong, that we shouldn't give our powers to such horrible people. So we stayed behind. Again. Their screaming echoed trough the woods. It was horrible."

"We were hoping that they would give up now, that they would leave us alone. But instead, they did worse.".

------------------------

Yes, I know; lots of boring history. Luckily I added some Jack-stuff in it. The ending of her sad story will be told in the next chapter, and then the real fun can get started!!

Don't forget; **REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

-xxx- Lihanou


	5. Let's go!

Hellooooo everybody!!

It's christmas vacation here so I'll try to write a bit more. Everybody a happy new year!

Disclaimer; I'm Dutch. If that doesn't tell enough...  
Spoilers; not in this story.  
Pairings; JackSam and DanielJanet  
Warnings; none  
Credis; GO ARUMANII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

winks Let's get on with it!

---------------------------------------------------------

ANGEL

Let's go!

"We were hoping that they would give up now; that they would leave us alone. But instead, they did worse. Far worse."

"If they couldn't have it, no one would," Jack spoke.

Angel looked at him, nodding slowly.

"They tried to capture us, but we were to fast and our magic was protecting us. Unfortunately, Lyhna got captured. This time, I was too afraid to think clearly. I wanted to give up everything for my best friend. But my people were holding me back. So they killed her. In the middle of this very room they destroyed my best friend. Although she was old, her voice was still perfect. Therefore, her screaming was heard all around the planet, ending in a torturously muffled sound of despair. The very last thing I'd ever hear from her."

Shivers went down their spines. Sam looked alarming around her, as if expecting to hear something any minute. Jack saw it, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, giving him a 'thank you' smile. Jack simply smiled back, but he felt really warm. Was it just him, or was his hand on fire?

"Thank you."

Jack looked up at the soft whispering.

Angel was looking at him again.

Oh yeah, she could sense people's feelings.

She looked really tired. The sad memories must have exhausted her, Jack thought. So his warm and happy feeling was giving her strength again.

"You need to get out of here, this place is only making you sick." He walked up to her. "Can you walk out of here, or are there any other things we ought to know?"

"The story isn't finished yet. When I heard her screaming, I gave up every hope. I couldn't fight anymore. My people were killed after a long time of fighting, and they captured me, hoping that they could find a way to grab hold of my powers. So then, they put me in this room. They changed the door, so this would be a prison instead of a place of harmony and happiness. I think they've forgotten me, or simply couldn't find a way to get my magic, cause after a long time, they disappeared from here."

"You never tried to escape?" Daniel asked, looking puzzled and pushing his glasses back up.

"I tried after a while, but my strength was gone, there wasn't any happiness around here. And there were 2 guards at the entrance."

Daniel looked behind him. "You mean those lion guards?"

Sam tried to remember them. There were 2 stone figures at the entrance. Tigers, if she wasn't mistaking. They were standing on their back feet. If she remembered well, they were wearing a strange marked fabric around their waist, each holding a wooden staff. They had rings in their ears, and were looking very mean.

Angel nodded. "They were once our best friends, now they are helpless slaves of the Ha'kun, reviving as soon as I walk out of this room." With that, she tried to get up, but collapsed on the floor.

Teal'c and Jack hurried over, each of them assisting her at one side. "You are still to weak, miss Angel."

"Those memories are really nasty stuff, aren't they?"

Of course, this was a cue for our geek to come up with a plan. Sort of…

"Jack, do you remember that night at your lake this summer?" Daniel looked at him with a cocked head. "I believe it was in June."

Uh-oh.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you also remember all those silly jokes you told us, that were actually about nothing, but extremely funny?"

Oh boy.

"Yes Danny, I do, and I think I know where this is going." He moved Angel back to her chair, and kneeled in front of her.

"Alright, here goes. Why has a dumb person a knife in his car?"

Angel looked at him, her face questioning. "What is a car?"

Sigh.

"It is a vehicle, we use it to move around."

Thanks Sam.

"Ah, alright. But I don't know why he has a knife."

Jack gave her a silly grin. "To take a short cut!"

It took a few seconds before she could put the 'car' and the knife together. Then she started laughing.

Jack looked over his shoulder at his team. They were all grinning, and Daniel gave him a thumbs up.

He turned around again, and continued telling jokes.

"It's orange and it's yelling, "I'm an orange! I'm an orange!"

A shrug. "An orange?"

"Nope, a tangerine with a big mouth."

She laughed again. This time, he heard Sam laughing as well. Two birds with one stone! Woohoo!

About 20 jokes later, Angel was feeling great again, and Sam and Daniel were holding on to each other so they wouldn't collapse from the lack of air. Sam was trying to calm down, but Daniel's giggling weren't exactly helping. She gave him a warning look, but couldn't hold it long, because Daniel was trying to hold his laughter. (And trust me, that looks weird.)

"I believe your jokes have helped Angel very well, O'Neill."

Jack turned around. "Yup! And I think our 2 scientist are feeling good as well!"

Sam looked up, her eyes twinkling. His knees melted. God, he loved those eyes….

"Alright guys, playtime is over, let's get out of here. Daniel, remember to breathe!!"

They packed up again, and walked towards the door.

Well, Angel didn't exactly walk, more like wobble, but she hadn't moved from that chair for a long time.

When Sam looked at her 'walking', she remembered a slightly drunk colonel on the new year's party. VERY slightly, of course. He had warned her not to make fun of him. But when she looked at him, she couldn't help but starting giggling again.

Which caused Jack to look up at her.

We all know that Jack O'Neill is a lot smarter than he appears (right?), and therefore it didn't lasted long before he had put 1 and 1 together.

He gave her the "don't you dare" look, but felt quite happy for knowing that she was thinking about him.

He turned around to Angel, not noticing Sam's eyes sliding down to his…backside.

"You sure 'bout this?"

Angel nodded. "Yes, thanks to you, I'm feeling better than ever." She gave him a big smile.

Jack smiled back. He really liked this kid.

Except for the fact that she gave him the creeps when she gave him that 'I-know-what-you're-thinking' smile.

Especially when he thought about Sam. Which was most of the time.

He grabbed her hand, and led her towards the door.

"Well," she sighed, "here goes!"

She stopped in front of the door, and closed her eyes.

With two steps she crossed the door-post (or what Daniel thought it was a door-post).

Jack, who was still holding her hand, felt a huge weight falling off her shoulders. She let out a sigh, and opened her eyes.

"There, that wasn't so hard?"

"Ehm, Jack? I think we have a little problem."

"What?" He looked up, only to see Daniel with his back towards him.

"Erm…okay, we have two not so little problems."

"What, Daniel?"

"That!"

The stone tigers had come to life, just like Angel had told them. They were waving around with their staffs, their faces filled with anger.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c opened fire, but the stone of this planet was a lot harder than they thought.

"What do we do now, sir?"

Jack thought for a moment.

"We run?"

Best plan he ever came up with.

"There's no need for that."

Or not.

He turned around, his face puzzled. "There isn't?"

Angel walked up to him, her face calm, but her eyes full of strength. She stretched out her arm, her hand palm facing the guards, whom were now running towards them.

"Sir?"

"Let her, major."

Angel waited for the tigers to come closer. When they were only a few metres away, she made a fist of her hand, her index finger pointing up. With a firm move, she directed her finger down. "Sit!!"

The 2 stone tigers abruptly tried to stop, only to come to a halt a few inches from Jack's nose.

At the same time, they both dropped down to sit, which caused the floor to tremble. Dust came falling down from the ceiling.

Jack whistled trough his teeth. "Very impressive, Angel. Can they do tricks?"

Angel smiled, and stepped between the two big cats. "Lying my command on things is one of many of my abilities." She stroked the stone heads, which made the tigers purr.

Jack stepped in front one of them. "Roll over."

Angel put her hand behind her back, secretly snapping her fingers.

The tiger laid down, and rolled over to the right, rolled back, and sat up again.

Jack's grinned, and turned around to his team. "Cute kittens."

Daniel stepped towards the other one, looking closely in its eyes, trying to find something like a machine. The tiger gave a loud growl. Daniel shrieked and jumped right into Sam's arms.

"Softy." Sam grinned.

"Alright buddies, it's time to get out of here."

"Where are we going, sir?"

Jack turned around. "Home? Duh."

"O'Neill, do you intend to take Angel with you?"

Jack looked at Angel's face, which was begging him to take her with him.

"Yup."

Angel cheered and gave Jack a big hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"It's alright, kid, now get of me before you strangle me."

Angel jumped back on the floor, beaming with happiness.

"How does your home look like?"

"Well," Daniel began, "It's a green planet, with lots of people. And, ehm, no magic whatsoever actually."

Angel looked at him, her head cocked. "Are your people all that nice as you were to me?" She felt it coming almost before she'd asked.

"Ah, you know what? We'll explain it to you when we get there, alright?" Jack interrupted Daniel just on time.

"Let's go back to the Stargate."

Angel froze. "Is that safe?"

Sam gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Neither the Goa'uld nor the Ha'kun created the Stargate. They were made by others so planets could link. We use it a lot of times."

"A LOT of times." Jack added. "And we still look good, don't we?"

Daniel snorted.

Jack gave him his best glare.

"Come on people, let's start moving."

He walked towards the exit of the building. Angel and the tigers were right behind him. The 2 had dropped their staffs on the floor, and were now walking on 4 feet. Teal'c followed them.

"Daniel."

"Yes Sam?"

"I'm not going to carry you back."

---------------------------------------

You all know the rules; you read, you review. See ya!!

-xxx- Lihanou


	6. Boo?

Yesss!

Thanks to the help of you guys, I've overcome my wb.  
**_blackmagic_**: thank anyway!  
**_Chicky_**: hihi, am I that better? tanx!  
**_Ronin_**: now THAT is a funny idea!  
**_Musings-of-Apathy_**: THANK YOU! Thanks to you I rememberd a nice thing called 'time-jumping'. Thank you soooo much!  
**_Blackfire_**: hmmm, I can work with that!

By the way, for this story I've made up Jack's house. Not his cabin, but the one with the telescope.

Disclaimer; I own nothing. Nada. Niente.  
Spoilers; nope  
Pairings; JackSam and DanielJanet  
Warnings; none  
Credits; we love Arumaniiiiii!

* * *

ANGEL

Boo

"We have a signal, sir! It's SG-1."

"Open the iris."

General Hammond looked at the horizon in front of him. The first to come out was O'Neill.

"We're baaaaack!"

His 2IC followed close.

Then Teal'c.

And last but not least, Daniel Jacks…

Wait a sec…

Since when did Doctor Jackson grow a mustache and a beard?

Hammond took a swing at the mike.

"O'Neill!"

Jack sighed and looked over his shoulder. Next to 2 huge, stone tigers and a frightened archeologist, stood Angel, blinking at the scene before her. What was Hammond making such a big fuss about? Like this stuff didn't happen with the other teams.

* * *

After some little (cough) problems with a couple of scared airman ("What? Never seen any big stone tigers before?") and some helping words from Jack ("Just think of them as cute little kittens. Stop laughing, Danny.") they finally made it to the infirmary.

"Okay honey, I just need to take some of your blood to see if you're carrying any diseases with you. Just in case." Janet gave the girl a good smile. She was so polite, this Angel, and so curious. Speaking of which…

"What's that?"

"That's a computer, sweetie."

"What does it do?"

"You can storage information in it, and do difficult calculations."

"Oh."

O'Neill jumped onto the bed beside her. "You know what? I'll show you how to play games on it. That's really fun."

"And me thinking that you couldn't handle computers, Colonel."

"Hey, I said I'd show her how to play games. And that's exactly the limit of my bond with those wire-filled cookie cans."

Janet laughed and started reading the lines on the screen before her. "Well, it seems that you're clean. Welcome to earth!"

"Does that mean I can stay?" Angel beamed.

Jack gave her a small grin. "Sort of."

* * *

"And then we saw these amazing marks and found out that…."

Daniel's voice drifted away in Jack's ears. Why did he have to listen to this? He had been there for crying out loud!

He looked at Sam across him. Apparently she found this all great to hear about again. Yuck.

Next to him was Angel. The girl seemed to like it to stay close to him.

Maybe because he awakened her.

Maybe because he was funny.

Nah.

"And then we came back here."

"Thank you doctor Jackson. Well Colonel, do you have anything to add to this story?"

Colonel?

Wait, that's me!

"Eh, no sir. Well done Daniel, nice and, eh, short."

Hammond sighed. Why did he even want Jack to be here? He never focused anyway. He looked at Angel, who hadn't said anything but "Hello.".

"So, miss Angel, tell me something about yourself."

The sudden meeting of Jack's head with the table made him think that he had said something very wrong.

* * *

"And then your people woke me up. The rest has already been told by Daniel."

Hammond turned toward Sam.

"Is it possible for her to stay here?"

"There haven't been any problems yet, sir. As far as we now, she can stay."

"Would you like to stay here with us, Angel?" Hammond asked.

She nodded. "I would love to stay here, sir."

"But where?" Daniel suddenly asked.

Jack looked confused.

"Where where?"

"Well, where?"

"Try to be a bit more specific, Daniel."

"I mean, does she has to stay on this facility? Like Teal'c?"

Jack didn't like the idea of that. Teal'c was a much… simpler person, he'd be happy with any place to live. This girl needed a good home.

"We can't do that, sir. This is a young girl, she needs a real home. No offence Teal'c."

"None taken. I must say I agree with Colonel O'Neill."

"As do I, sir."

"Me too."

"That's all very good and well, but where will she go then?"

"Well," Sam began, "it would be nice if it was outdoors, so she could practice her magic."

"Yeah, and with someone she can laugh with, to grow strength." Daniel added.

"With someone who has knowledge about families and is good with children." Hammond grinned.

Jack had this really strange feeling.

"Why are you guys looking at me?"

* * *

"Tadaaa."

Jack opened the door of his truck. Angel hopped out and looked at the small house before her.

"Ya like it?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you for taking me in, Jack."

He smiled. If she liked how it looked from the outside….

"Come on, let's get you settled."

He led her into the house, and dumped her new things on the floor. Together with the rest of SG-1 they had been shopping for new stuff for her to wear now that she could stay on earth. Maybe they were rushing things, maybe she couldn't stay after all, but what the heck, he'd had a lot of fun with her.

"Time for a little tour. This," he threw open a door, "is the basement. I'll tell you more about that later. This is the kitchen." He walked into a nice, white/metallic kitchen, then set straight on through for the dining room. "You can cook here. And this is the dining room, where you eat whatever you made (pointing at kitchen) there."

Another door, bigger this time. "Living room. Very important; TV. Remember where it stands. Stairs!"

They arrived at the first floor, where there were 4 doors and another stairs. "First door; my room. Enter at your own risk. Second; your room. Although right now it belongs to my washing machine. Third; unknown. The last time I checked, the cockroaches were making a plan to take over the world. And last; bathroom. And now you live here, there's a new rule. First knock. Always. Got it?" Angel nodded. She didn't knew what a bathroom was, but it sure sounded important.

Jack threw open the trap-door. "And this is my attic." He climbed on the floor and turned around to help Angel. "It's a mess, I know. But it has some funny things here and there." Angel walked around, looking like a child in a candy store. "These things, they look so old." "That's probably because they are, or because they haven't been dusted for a decade."

He picked up a little box, and blew off the dust. Angel immediately stood beside him. As Jack opened it, she saw a medal, blinking a soft gold. He picked it up from its blue ribbon, letting it dangle in the small beam of sun that shone trough the only tiny window in the room. Angel touched it to turn it around. "What is it?" she whispered. Jack smiled. "It's a medal. I won it when I was 14." "Why?" "Because I was the best." "In what?" "In chemistry. I made a very good project that year. I think it must be around here as well." With that he carefully put the medal back in its box, and went searching. "Let's see what we can find, shall we?"

* * *

Sam pulled up her car in front of the truck that belonged to her colonel. She looked at the house and sighed. It was such a pretty house…

She got out and walked towards the door. Just when she was going to ring the doorbell, the door swung open from itself. She looked into the hall, only to see nothing. Weird.

With caution she stepped in the house, and found out that there were blue dots on the floor. They were leading to the first floor….

Now we all know that Major Samantha Carter is a very curious woman, and not afraid. Most of the time, then. But when she came upstairs, the blue dots were fading into a bright red. Now there were red dots, leading to the attic. Sam gulped, and stepped up.

Carefully, she pushed the door up, peeking just above the floor. When she couldn't see anything dangerous, she opened the door entirely, and climbed onto the attic. No more dots, so no more clues. She rested her hands on her hips. What was she doing here anyway? She decided to go back downstairs, but when she turned, the door came loose from the floor, and clapped back, all by itself! She was trapped!

Just when Sam decided it was time to reconsider the word 'spooky', a big white sheet came flawing at her. Sam shrieked and fell backwards, right on something soft. When she looked, she saw a ghost! The other one that had 'attacked' her, was now running around them.

Wait a sec.

Why was this ghost holding her, laughing so familiar?

"Sir?"

With a big grin, Jack pulled the white sheet over his head. "And that's how you play ghost, Angel."

The other 'ghost' stopped in her tracks, and raised her arms. The sheet flew off her, and a beaming Angel looked at them. "That was funny!"

Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "Sir!" she said, giving him a playful glare. Jack shrugged. "Boo?"

"Why are you here, Sam?" Angel asked.

"To check how things are going."

"Oh, it's going great! Jack taught me all this cool stuff!"

"That's what I was afraid of," Sam mumbled.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

Sam smiled. "Nothing, sir."

Jack sighed. "When not on the base, call me Jack, will ya?"

She nodded. She really liked the way this was going. And thanks to Angel, she now had a good excuse to visit him!

"So, how is your room going, Angel?"

"Ehm, lets say we haven't done anything."

"Yet!" Jack added. "But it's a good point, because you'll need a place to sleep tonight." He helped Sam on her feet and walked towards the trap-door. "Wanna help?" he asked Sam.

"Sure."

"Good, because I can't cook and paint at the same time."

She sighed. She knew it.

* * *

Isn't Jack evil! Wait, I'm writing this. That means I'm evil! Muwahahaha!

And now I've got something to write next time, cuz' we all know that Sam can't cook...

Read and review, please!

-xxx- Lihanou


	7. Teasing the cook

Hellloooooo!

Yes, I'm sooo over my wb! I've written this new chapter all by myself, but there is a tiny peace of credit that goes to you who reviewed. It seems that everyone really wanted to see Sam's cooking. Very well; you're the audience!

Disclaimer; if I owned them, I'd keep them for myself!  
Spoilers; "emancipation" (season 1)  
Pairings; JackSam and DanielJanet  
Warnings; none  
Credits; give me an A, give me an R, give me an U, an M,an A,an N,an I! Goooo ARUMANIIII!

* * *

ANGEL

Teasing the cook

_Sam's POV_

"And pay attention, listeners! It's going to be a hot day, so keep drinking water! And now for a 'cooling' tune, here is" (click)

Sam sighed as she opened another window in the kitchen. Stupid radio-man. Everyone knew it was hot.

This morning Jack had asked her to help... Well, helping fixing them dinner, actually. They had put the stuff for the painting in her room, and the furniture in one of the others. She was still wondering why Angel kept asking about cockroaches.

Of course they had forgotten to buy the paint. A few hours ago, she and Angel went to the store, while Jack cleaned the room. They had picked out 2 shades of blue, and white/cream paint for the door-post and window frames.

Jack went outside to paint the furniture, while Angel did the walls upstairs.

Sam stuffed the last slice of ham into her mouth, and took the sandwiches to the door. 'Jack must be hungry.' She thought. 'He has been painting all morn….'

Sam stopped in her tracks when she reached the back door. Trough the door-screen, she could see a handsome, tanned, well-build man, wearing brown shorts, working in the sun. Did I mention that those shorts were all he wore?

She peeked at his chest. Damn, she didn't know her CO was so muscular! Well, it was obvious, how else could he wear such tight shirts? If she had known this before, she'd have been spying on him long before! Sam took a look at the furniture. Yes! He still had to do the bed and the bed stand! Woohoo!

She mentally slapped herself. She had to act cool. And drooling wasn't part of that.

* * *

_Jack's POV_

With his right arm, Jack wiped his forehead. Why on earth did it have to be so darn hot? He could really use a beer right now.

He looked up at the sound of the back door opening. Sam was walking out, with in her hands a plate filled with sandwiches. Luckily, even Sam couldn't mess up sandwiches. He sure was hungry! What time was it, anyway?

"Hi Sam! Are those all for me?" He grinned.

Sam smiled back. "Just save some for Angel, will you? You must be hungry. You've been painting all this stuff."

She set the plate on the unpainted bed stand. With a big sigh she rested herself next to Jack. "Sure is warm today, isn't it?"

"Yup. And it ain't gonna cool down soon, I'll tell ya. We always have bad luck. I'm gonna grab a beer. Be right back."

_Sam's POV_

Bad luck? Bad luck? She blessed the sun!

With a smile she watched Jack grab a sandwich and walk towards the kitchen. Damn, he looked good! Why was she complaining earlier? This weather was fantastic!

She looked up at the house, searching Angel's window. She found easily, because Angel was hanging out of it, looking at her. Why was she grinning?

Uh-oh.

That sensing-feelings-thingy of hers.

What on earth must she have sensed right now?

Sam started to panic. What if she told Jack what she sensed?

Suddenly, Angel brought her index-finger to her lips. What did she meant by that, was she going to keep it secret? Sam sure hoped so.

Her attention was drawn back to the door as Jack opened it.

* * *

_Jack's POV_

As he peeked trough the window-screen, he could see her sitting in the sun, looking up. God, she looked good today.

He opened the door. "Hey, you wanna drink something as well?"

She nodded. "Orange juice, please."

He searched in his fridge for juice. It was hot, so he should put in some ice too.

He went back, gave her the glass, and sat next to her. "Good sandwiches." He grabbed another one with ham. She smiled. "For someone who can't cook." she added.

* * *

_Angel's POV_

In just these few days she had learned a lot about humans. Not only were they loyal, friendly, helpful and cheerful, they were also full of different feelings, some more difficult than others.

Every time that Sam looked at Jack, or that Jack looked at Sam, they felt strange. And this strange feeling sure was happy, because it made her feel good. And they were acting so strange toward each other. They were hiding their feelings, she could tell. But why?

Hey, Sam was getting up!

Angel saw her grabbing some sandwiches from the plate, walking towards the house. A minute later, Sam walked in the room.

"Hi Angel! Wow, it's sure looking good." Sam made a spin, checking out the walls. She had finished 3 of them by now.

"And I'm sure that's not the only thing." Angel grinned, giving a nod towards the garden.

Sam turned red. "What are you talking about?"

"About the furniture." she said, while giving Sam a 'yeah, right!' look. Sam walked up to her, and peeked out of the window. Jack was still drinking his beer. "Oh, that."

"Did you know he checked you out when you walked back to the house?"

Sam turned into a brighter shade of red. Angel grinned. "Busted."

Sam turned to face her. "He, he did?"

The girl nodded. "Yup."

Sam smiled. "And me thinking that you were a shy, silent, neat girl."

Angel shrugged. "Hey, I'm only Lyhna's copy, and she wasn't really that neat."

"Why don't you go out there and tell him that you like him?"

Sam suddenly gripped the window frame. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Angel gulped. She really had hit something inside Sam, and it was making her sad. She didn't knew what, but it couldn't be Jack. He loved her, you could tell.

While Sam dropped the sandwiches on the table and walked out of the room, Angel had found herself a new goal. She had to find out what was wrong!

* * *

_(back to no POV)_

"Done!"

With one last stroke, Sam finished Angel's room. She stepped off the ladder, and took place beside Angel in the middle of the room.

"Looks good, right?"

Angel smiled. "Very good! Thanks for your help, Sam."

"No problem."

Jack came walking in, right on cue.

"Hey, are you guys finished? Well done!"

Angel's room was now colored in a nice, bright-blue layer of paint, with lavender-blue strokes at the bottom, fading into the bright-blue. The post and frames in the cream white, just like the furniture.

Together, they dragged the stuff into her room.

"I think the bed should stand over there."

Sam gave Jack a look.

"Next to the door? That's not so clever, she'll bump into it every time she walks in."

"Are you saying that I'm not clever?"

Angel giggled.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Well, you thought it."

"Oh, and what are you, the great mind-reader?"

Jack grinned. He had never heard Sam speaking at him like that.

"Who knows?"

Sam glared. "Oh really, then what am I thinking right now?"

"That I'm waaaay smarter than you, and handsome." He took a body-builder pose.

Sam blushed. Okay, so she thought that all time, she wasn't going to let him win.

"In your dreams, mister Schwarzenegger."

Jack gave her a dark glare. "Big mistake!" _(That's from 'Last action hero'.)_

"Oh, I'm so scared!"

Angel started laughing. She had no idea what a swazjenecher was, but it sounded stupid.

Suddenly, Jack got an idea. "You know what these colors remind me of?"

"Well?"

He grinned. She was going to hate this.

"A dress."

Sam turned fire-man red again. "You…you don't have the guts to tell her!"

Taking that as a hint, Jack took a sprint to the door, grabbing Angel on his way. "Let me tell you a nice story about Sam!"

Sam immediately ran after them. "Jack!"

"Maybe I have some pictures somewhere!" He called it out extra loud, so Sam could hear it.

"Jonathan O'Neill, don't you dare!" Sam took three steps at a time running down the stairs. Jack was already in the living room.

Angel didn't understood what was going on, but matching Jack's grin with Sam's yelling gave her the feeling that Jack was in big trouble when Sam caught him.

The next minute involved Sam and Jack running around the coffee table, while Jack told Angel (who stood upon that table) about Sam on some planet where the people dressed her, because of cultural reasons. During his talking (well, shouting, cause Sam was yelling at him to shut up) Angel made circles on the table, sometimes stopping to go the other way around. By the time Sam caught him, Jack was finished, Angel was dizzy and all three of them exhausted.

Sam grabbed Jack by his arm, and threw him on a couch. Unfortunately, too late. Angel fell of the table onto the chair, laughing at the idea of Sam in such horrid dress.

Sam let herself fall next to Jack, crossing her arms, giving them both a half angry, half hurt look.

"Aw, come on Sam, you looked great in that dress." Of course, Jack's wide grin wasn't really helping.

"You really have pictures of that?"

"Nah, I was just teasing you."

Sam sighed. Phew, just what she needed; Jack having pictures of her.

After a few seconds of silence, Jack jumped back up again.

"I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

He was looking at Sam.

"How should I know? I'm not a menu! Besides, why should I cook for someone who thinks it's funny to tell others about me in a stupid dress."

She looked up at him, meaning to intimidate him with a glare. Wrong!

Jack was doing something he was really good at. The hurt puppy look.

Anyone who knows anything knows that Daniel is the uncrowned king of the puppy look, but will soon see Jack taking second prize. With blinking eyes and a big pout he opened his attack. For Sam, it was irresistible.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." With a large sigh she got up, walking towards the kitchen.

Jack ran after her. "Just kiddin', I'll help."

Sam smiled. Thank god, at least she wasn't going to screw it up when he was helping.

He turned around. "Angel, will you set the table please?"

"Sure!"

With an amazing jump, Angel came out of the chair and landed in the dining room. She had found this all very humorous, and had lots of energy. But when she reached the table, she realized something.

"Jack, how do you 'set' a table?"

Jack slapped his forehead. "Sorry Sam, I haven't taught her that yet."

With that, he walked out of the kitchen.

Darn, now she had to do this by herself.

She grabbed the spaghetti Jack gave her. It said on the back how to prepare it. This shouldn't be so hard.

* * *

"Aw, come on Sam, forget about it." 

Jack set the empty Chinese box on the table.

Sam sighed, poking around in her box with noodles.

"That I really set the spaghetti on fire. I just can't believe it."

"Hey, that spaghetti wasn't your fault! They should put on the package that it can't handle open fire. Just see it as spaghetti flambé!" Jack grinned. "Besides, my Chinese take-away is a killer."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Angel sat across her, smiling wide.

"I'm glad to see that you always keep cheerful, no matter what happens, Jack." she said.

"Yup, we really picked the right place for you to stay, didn't we?" Sam grinned, looking at Jack.

"Please, I'm blushing," Jack joked. "Besides, there wasn't any other place for you to go."

Sam gave him a warning look. "There wasn't?"

Apparently, Jack was blind.

"Nope. I mean, look at the options! Teal'c isn't funny, Daniel doesn't do anything but reading, the Hammonds aren't really the type for a young kid, Janet already has one, and you can't cook. No offence, but you can't deny it, Sam."

He was looking at her, waiting for her to explode.

"You're right." she sighed.

Jack was dumbstruck. "I am?"

"He is?" Angel joined.

Sam nodded. "It's rare, but he is. I just can't cook. That makes me a lousy person to stay with."

Jack bit his lip. He shouldn't have said that.

Angel looked at Sam with a cocked head. By the looks of it, Sam was feeling said. Then why didn't she sense sadness?

"I'm sorry Sam, I've shouldn't have said that." Jack laid his arm around her shoulders. "You're probably a great mom."

Sam blushed behind her bangs. He really was feeling sorry. But she couldn't give up, not now she was so close…

"Hey Jack..." she whispered.

Jack leaned closer to hear her. "What?"

"BOO!"

"Whoa!"

With a loud thud, Jack fell of his chair and landed on the ground.

He sat on the floor, looking confused. He heard laughing from the table above him. When he climbed back up his chair, he saw Sam and Angel laughing their heads off. He couldn't help but laughing too.

"I think I had that coming."

"Big time." Sam grinned.

"I think I would have way more fun if you two would be together all the time!" Angel beamed. Her happiness-meter had gone to the stars ever since she had met SG-1. Especially when they made fun of each other.

Now, both Sam and Jack blushed.

"Eh, well, we are most of the time, at the SGC, right?" Jack looked at Sam for some help.

"Er, right, so you'll have lots of fun there." Sam silently thanked that Jack wasn't going on about her facial color.

Angel nodded. "Good. And with Daniel and Teal'c?"

Jack grinned. "I'll show you how many jokes you can do on Jackson."

Sam sighed.

Note to self; warn Daniel.

* * *

Should we feel sorry for Daniel, and shut Jack up? Nah, then there wouldn't be any fun!

Tell me what you thought about it, cuz' remember; you're the audience!

-xxx- Lihanou


	8. Mall means Hell

Allohaaaa!

Yes, I'm cheery, but don't let that bother you. Here's my next chapter, have fun!

Disclaimer; I don't own them, or else I would have let Jack marry Sam in the first episode! Nah just kiddin'  
Spoilers; none  
Pairings; JackSam (huge!) and DanielJanet  
Warnings; none  
Credits; Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it a cookie? No it's Arumanii!

**avandoraldera**; sorry, I'll ease up on the "Danny"-calling.  
**Musings-of-Apathy**; okay, so she wasn't covered in paint last time. It sure was funny, right? Right?...  
**zeilfanaat**; And hello to you too, fellow, ehm, Dutchman! (is that a word?)  
**blackmagic**; Hihi, it's nice to hear that people almost skip class because they want to read my stories! I hope you didn't get late after all...

* * *

ANGEL

"Mall" means "Hell"

Beep beep beep bee-smash!

With one arm Jack halfheartedly tried to fetch his alarm clock back. No such luck. Apparently it had ended up in the corner at the other side of the room. Ah well. He never liked it anyway.

"Jack! We're going!"

Jack started muttering in his pillow. Stupid women with their stupid shopping so early in the stupid morning. But thanks to Janet, he didn't need to get up to search for his clock, knowing the fact that they were picking Angel up around eight.

"You think he heard me? Maybe we should check, or else he will get worried when he awakes."

Any man would be worried if he knew that 3 women with a shopping addiction were going to show 'the Mall' to an alien girl, Jack thought.

A soft giggle. "He heard."

Jack grinned. This sensing thingy of her was becoming very useful. Good thing that he didn't have to come with them, though.

"Maybe we should take Jack with us."

His eyes flew open, only to see the white fabric of his pillow. He just had to say it, didn't he?

"Yeah, good idea, Sam!"

He was going to kill Carter.

"He going to need a new pair of jeans anyway, since I had to cut his open last week."

And the doc.

"Lets give him a total make-over!"

And while he was at it, Cassie too.

"I don't know. I don't think he'll like the idea."

He was going to spare Angel. Although she couldn't die anyway. Ah, whatever.

Before he knew it, 3 pair of feet came rumbling on his stairs. Angel waited downstairs. She could feel that he was going to hate this. She had no idea what 'shopping' was, but these 3 women sure made it sound critical in a girl's life.

In a half a second, Jack was thrown out of his bed (after they had made sure he was wearing pants), straight into his closet, to fall out of it another half a second later, dressed in a pair of old jeans and his gray Air Force Academy T-shirt.

Don't. Ask. How.

"Good! Now you're ready to go!" Cassie beamed.

They collectively dragged him down the stairs. Angel looked up at the noise to see Sam and Janet hanging at his arms, and Cassie pushing him in his back. She could see they weren't going to stop, so she opened the door. In one straight move, they pushed Jack the last step through the door into his truck.

Janet slammed his door shut, in case he tried to escape. Jack turned down the window and stuck his head out. "But I haven't had any breakfa-hmmpf!" His attempt to make up an excuse to go back in his safe house was interrupted by Sam stuffing a peanut butter sandwich in his mouth.

Jack groaned. He wasn't getting out of this one. With the sandwich still in his mouth and his face in angry-mode, he started the engine. Cassie was driving shot-gun, while Angel was seated between Sam and Janet.

"Why are we taking my car anyway?" Jack asked after he took his sandwich out of his mouth.

"Because it's bigger of course!" Janet gave him a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He knew what that meant. Shopping bags. Lots of em. No doubt he had to carry them.

"Lets get going, we have a long day and a tight schedule!" Cassie was jumping up and down in the car seat. Jack let out a sigh of desperation as he looked at the clock; 8.07 pm!

"What are we supposed to do then?" Angel couldn't understand that this thing could take all day. As far as she understood Cassie's explanation, they were going to buy clothing. What was simpler than that?

"Let's see; we need to buy clothing, shoes, some make-up, maybe a hair cut, a manicure…" Jack was begging the good Lord that he didn't have to go in there as well.

"A good lunch..." Janet helped.

"And ice-cream!"

Good, just what he needed; four women with a military (read; unlimited) credit card, hyped up with sugar.

"What is a manicure?"

Jack grinned as 3 pair of eyes widened at Angel.

"Don't you know what a manicure is!"

Angel winced at Cassie's voice. "Eh, some kind of fruit?"

Sam looked at her partners. "Girls, this is serious." She turned back to Angel. "Don't worry; we'll teach you everything you'll need to know."

Angel looked at Jack with a look of pure fear. For the first time today, Jack was glad he was coming with them; if needed, he would have to rescue Angel.

He put his half eaten sandwich back in his mouth as he had to stop for a level crossing. He was waiting for a few seconds until he was certain that somebody was staring at him. When he looked at his left, he found out whom. In the car next to his, a six year-old boy was looking straight at him, his eyes wide as plates. When he couldn't figure out why, he concentrated on his reflection in the glass. He saw a man with his hair into every direction, an old gray T-shirt and a half eaten peanut butter sandwich in his mouth, with said sandwich covering half his face. To take it all together; he looked weird. For fun, he tried to squint. The boy started to laugh.

He looked back in front of him as the road became open again. When he looked in his rear-view mirror, he could see Angel smiling. Another life saved. Maybe this day wasn't going to be that bad.

Damn! Too late. He shouldn't have said that, should he?

* * *

Jack sighed as he locked his truck. All the way long, Janet, Sam and Cassie were teaching Angel names of stores, and what you could buy there. He had heard names sounding more stupid than Daniel's translations.

He looked up to see Cassie dragging Angel towards the entering of the mall. She was wearing a skirt and a boat-neck sweater that Cassie had brought with her this morning. All three of them were convinced that no one was able to walk into DKNY without a proper outfit.

Behind them, Janet and Sam were chatting, glancing over their shoulders once in a while to check if he hadn't escaped yet.

He wouldn't dare to. For one, they wouldn't let him get away with it. Ever! And second, he wasn't letting Angel alone with those three. That was just murder.

They first dragged them intoTommy Hilfinger, squeaking that this was THE store to go to. They dumped Jack on chair, grabbed some clothes, and disappeared into the changing rooms. Jack could swear he heard Angel yelling for help.

The first outfit was a tight pair of jeans with a lime green spaghetti top.

"Well, what do you think?"

To be honest? That girl looked like she was going to die if she didn't get any air soon.

But he couldn't say that in Sam's face, right?

"Ehm, it's, eh…"

Sam turned around. "Next!"

A minute later, Angel came back out, wearing an ugly, sea green, fluttery dress. Janet stood next to her.

"And?"

Jack put his thumbs up in the air. "Great!"

Janet sighed. "Next!"

He sat there, dumbstruck. It would take a while before he figured out what they wanted to hear.

The next one to dress Angel was Cassie. Luckily, Cassie and she were almost the same age, and little miss Frasier had a better sense for fashion for teenagers then her mother. Angel stood in front of Jack in a less choking pair of jeans, bleached here and there, and a somewhat dress-like caramel top.

Jack didn't know what to say. He liked it, but if he said that, she would be send back immediately.

Seeing Jack there with a frustrated look on his face, Angel turned around to face the mirror.

"I like it. It's a lot better than that dress."

"Hah! See mom? I told you it was stupid!"

Jack decided to keep quiet now Angel made her own decisions. She seemed to have a taste for fashion as well, as she joined picking outfits in the other stores.

"Lyhna must have been very pretty." Sam said while she and Angel were standing in front of a mirror. The alien girl was wearing a sky-blue dress that came to her knees, covered at the bottom with dark blue butterflies and flowers. She looked at Sam in the mirror. "Yes, she was. I think I'm lucky on that point." Sam grinned. "Imagine being stuck in a hippo-body for eternity." The girls laughed. Angel was becoming to like this shopping-thing. All these pretty clothes, and Janet said that she was just warming-up! She wondered why Jack didn't want to come this morning?

Said colonel was walking outside, carrying bags with clothing. They had only been there for an hour, and he already had to stock them in his truck. When he came back inside the store were he left the girls, he dropped onto a chair. "Argh, my poor knees."

Cassie heard Jack's voice, and looked up at Sam, who was currently trying on a black, short dress. Idea! She looked at Angel, who apparently had the same thought, and nodded.

"What's wrong with Jack?" Angel had start calling people more by their front names, as Cassie called it 'un-cool' to be polite and looking 16 years old at the same time.

Sam peeked behind the curtain, to find a whining O'Neill sitting in a chair, and stepped out of the chancing cubicle.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

He looked up at her voice.

His jaw dropped on the floor. She looked amazing! The black dress hugged her perfect figure, and the length (or lack of length) of it left little to one man's imagination…. Well, Jack's imagination, that is.

Seeing her Colonel staring at her like that made Sam blush. She had made a big mistake in coming out of the cubicle!

"Ehm, Colonel?"

Cassie slapped her forehead. She had left out Jack's lack of thinking clear when Sam was wearing something pretty. She had to bring him back!

Silently, she came out of the cubicle and waved with her hands behind Sam. Say something, you idiot!

He saw her, got the hint, and closed his mouth just before he made a puddle of saliva on the floor.

"That looks REALLY good on you, Carter." Jack congratulated himself. A good compliment, a slight hint of affection, and still carrying out the rules. Eat that, Hammond!

She got even redder. "Thank you, sir." For a moment, none of them knew what to say. Sam stood there, studying the ground, while Jack tried to come up with something.

Cassie smacked her hand against Angel's. Another thing she had taught her. Mission accomplished!

"You have to buy that one."

Sam smiled wide. He wanted her to buy the dress! That would probably mean that he wanted to see her in it, right? She felt like floating…

"Eh, yeah, I will. I'll just go and change." With that, she turned around, to find Angel and Cassie grinning wide, while Janet gave both of them a weird look. Apparently she missed the scene. No doubt Cassie would tell her all about it later on. And that meant that she would never hear the end of it…

* * *

"Jack, look!"

Angel stood still in front of a shop filled with sportive, bright colored clothing.

"Look, it has your name on it!"

Jack stepped up next to her, finding that she was pointing at O'Neill's.

Janet grinned. "Maybe that means we have to go in to find something for our colonel!"

Jack silently cursed. He had been safe up to now. Stupid store, stealing his name. He should have a word with the company about copyright on names.

Sam and Janet both grabbed an arm and dragged him in. Not that he was struggling. He knew he hadn't had a change against them. If he objected, Sam would throw in the puppy-look. He was a dead man.

The next 15 minutes contained a fashion show that Jack gave the women, while Cassie played as a hostess. They had pushed him in the changing room, his arms piled up with clothing.

He came out with a pair of shorts and a Hawaiian blouse, a pair of blue swim trunks with the O'Neill flower-trademark on them, a pair of baggy kakis and a loose shirt, and some other similar types of clothing. Every time he came out, he made a little spin, and struck a body-builder position, making the girls laugh. Hell, if was stuck in this mall, he was going to make the best out of it.

Janet was responsible for the swim trunks. After he came out of the changing cubicle, she gave Sam a little nudge with her elbow, and nodded at Jack. Sam blushed as he made a little waggle when he walked back. Angel and Cassie were just grinning. This was great!

At the end, the girls decided to go for the swim trunks, the kakis, and a pair of really cool sunglasses. When Jack asked when he was presented with a bikini-show, they ran out of the shop giggling. Too bad.

* * *

Janet looked at her watch. "Hey Sam, it's around 12, what do you say if we pick a nice place to eat?"

"Sounds good to me."

She turned around to find Jack walking between Cassie and Angel. Cassie had put a baseball cap back to front, and was giving them an impersonation of the colonel. It seemed that Jack, against his objections this morning, was having a lot of fun. Up 'til now.

They had insisted that Angel needed enough shoes to go with each outfit. They had dragged her and Jack into every store, and now he was loaded with at least 7 more bags.

After a long lunch (Janet insisted to have a full, good meal) Jack went away with Angel to drop the second pile of bags in his truck.

Halfway he stopped. "Damn, these bags are heavy! How much can four women buy?"

She shrugged, and held out her hands. "Give them to me, I'll carry them."

He doubted she could carry them all by herself, but let them go above her hands anyway. With one simple move of her hands, the bags kept floating only an inch above her palms. It seemed that she wasn't taking any weight at all. Jack's eyes grew wide. "Couldn't you have done that before? I'm dragging an entire store with me, and you didn't tell me about this!"

She looked apologetic. "Sorry."

He sighed. "Nah, it's okay. At least I don't have to go to the gym for the next 3 months. And besides, it would have been dumb to walk around a crowd store with shopping bags floating around."

They walked on, and opened his truck.

"That is never going to fit." He looked at the already half-full back, and doubted that it could take any more at the end of the day.

Angel took the floating bags in one hand, and held up the other towards the car. "It's just a way of organizing, Jack." With that, the bags in the back and those in her hand started to move and float in the back. When everything stopped moving, Jack saw that the bags had put themselves neatly next and up to each other, creating more space for upcoming bags. It looked like a giant 3D puzzle.

At first he wanted to smile, but then realized that this only meant that the girls could buy more stuff now. Great.

Maybe Goa'uld had invented the mall long ago, to punish disobedient Jaffa. He made a mental not to check Daniel's dictionaries. Maybe 'mall' meant 'hell' in some other alien language.

* * *

The next thing after lunch was make-up. While Cassie told her what everything was, Janet started to put things in a shopping basket. Sam stood at the perfume department, trying out a type called 'summer-catch'.

She turned around. "Janet, what do you think of thi-" Instead of Janet, she looked straight at O'Neill's back. He turned around to face her. "I'm very, very sorry to tell you this Carter, but; I'm really not Janet." he said with a serious face. Sam started giggling, and blushed.

"Maybe I can help?"

She abruptly stopped giggling. Uh-oh. She actually wanted to ask the doc what she thought of the perfume. But if he was going to tell, he had to smell her neck, where she had put it.

He still stood there, looking serious at her flushed face.

"Ehm, I, eh, want to know what you think of this perfume, sir."

Without hesitation, he leaned in to smell. With closed eyes he took in the tropical scent, mixed with the fresh shampoo she must have used that morning.

Sam couldn't move. Her handsome CO was leaning in her neck, almost toughing her cheek! Thank God that the perfume depart was in the back of the store behind some large shelves…

"Smells good," he whispered, and opened his eyes. Slowly, he pulled back, not taking his eyes of her face.

After a few seconds, she accomplished to say something. "Okay. Then I guess I should take it." She was definitely going to wear this perfume to work everyday!

Note to self; buy an entire stock of 'summer-catch'.

She turned around, only so she didn't have to face Jack. In a few minutes, she was going to get loads of questions why she was so red and why Jack was smiling so much. And if she didn't answer them, they were going to fill in the answers for themselves, making the situation look very not-so-innocent…

* * *

After Angel had convinced them that she didn't need a haircut, they went on to the manicure.

"All five?" The man behind the counter looked at Janet, questioned.

She took a peek behind her. Jack wasn't listening….

* * *

"NO WAY!"

"Ahw, come 'n Jack, it'll be fun!"

"Not a chance in the world, Cassandra! I'm not going in there!"

"But Jack, I've already paid for it!"

"Pity! And you can threat with every size of needle you've got, I will not give in!"

For the second time today, Angel started to feel a bit scared. All right, so everything Jack had whined about up to now hadn't been so bad, they had been fun actually. But he was making such a fuss right now, that she didn't knew what to do.

While she asked Sam to explain to her what a manicure was, which she still didn't know, the Frasiers tried to loosen Jack's grip on a bench in the middle of the mall.

"Let go, Jack!"

"No!"

Janet looked at her daughter, and nodded. At the same moment, they let go, causing Jack to fly forward and thereby to loose his grip. With one swift move, they grabbed Jack by his legs, and dragged him towards the manicure. His hands were searching for something to hold on to, while he was dragged away on his stomach. No such luck.

Janet Frasier may be small, but she sure was strong.

* * *

Luckily for Jack, it had all worked out fine. Except for the fact that his toenails were pink. That was mostly Cassie's fault, as she told the woman at his feet to use a 'bright' color. Jack didn't notice, as he was keeping a close eye on the girl who was doing his nails. His happiness about the fact that his nails hadn't been turned into Barbie's, quickly disappeared when he found out what was done to his toes.

* * *

When they went back to his truck, they decided that he would drop the Frasiers at his house first, seeing the fact that Sam and her shopping bags didn't fit with those of the doc and her daughter in Janet's car, which still stood at Jack's loan.

While he put his two bags and the (sigh!) TWENTY-ONE huge bags of Angel in his hall, Sam and Angel waved goodbye to Janet and Cassie.

"That was fun!"

Like Sam couldn't tell. Angel was filled with energy, and was practically skipping her way back to the truck to help Jack.

She felt like skipping to. Maybe it hadn't been smart, but the hints between her and Jack today had been thrilling. She felt all excited and giddy.

"So, are you coming with us, Angel?" Jack was already seated in his truck.

Fast thinking was necessary now. If she came with them, she would ruin the moment. But if she stayed behind, she would be lonely for a while until Jack returned. She decided that her new friend came first. And besides… maybe there was still a way…

"Nah, I'll wait here, and put everything upstairs. I finally have stuff to put in my new furniture!"

She saw Sam flashing her a smile. Yes! Double score!

Sam stepped into the truck, and a second later they were off.

For a while, it was silent. Too silent, Jack thought, so he put on the radio.

Of course, this was the moment for the DJ to play "The way you look tonight". They didn't say a thing all the ride long, but they both stole a few glances of each other, knowing that the other was doing the same. Apparently, the DJ was in romantic mood, as he played one love song, after another. The sun was already touching the horizon.

Jack stopped in front of her house, and stepped out. Sam looked at him, questioned, while she did the same and followed him to the back.

When he saw her looking, he grinned. "You didn't think I'm going to let the lady carry all this stuff, did ya?"

She smiled, grabbing a few bags as well as he walked to her door. When he had dumped her bags in her hall, he turned around, and almost bumped into her. "Sorry."

She blushed. "Me too." Well, not really, but she couldn't say that she wanted to jump in his arms, could she?

He started the walk back to his truck. Sam started panicking. She had to say something! Think, think!

"Eh, Jack?" Oops…

He stopped dead in his tracks. Jack? He turned. She was standing in the doorway, staring at the ground.

"I wanted to say thanks."

He grinned. "Go ahead."

She looked up. Was he joking? "So, er, thank you." Yeah, real smooth, Samantha!

"You're welcome. I had a lot of fun. Except for the toenails, that is."

Now it was her turn to grin. She wouldn't be able to look at pink nail polish ever again without thinking of this day.

"See you soon, Carter."

She leaned against the doorpost, looking at him driving off. "See you soon, Colonel…"

As she turned around and closed the door, a little bird came hopping down from his front row seat up in a tree.

Back at Jack's house, Angel opened her eyes. She smiled. Looking trough the eyes of an animal, even if said creature was miles away, came in handy all the time.

* * *

I loved the image of Sam, standing in her doorway with the sun turning red, and Jack riding away in his truck. If I may say so myself. (sigh) so cute...

Well, I hope you liked it, tell me by reviewing.

And in case your wondering what to expect in the nearby future, let's say that everyone says he/shewants to see Daniel in trouble... I'm sooooo evil!

-xxx- Lihanou

**P.S.; my test-week is coming up, so I'll probably write a lot less than I would like to do. But don't worry; I'm done with it in, say, 3 weeks? Wish me luck!**


	9. Reading is good

WOOHOOOO! I'M BACK!

Yes everyone, Lihanou has finally finished her test-week. So right after it, I wrote this new chapter!  
Unfortunately, my beloved spellings-checker Arumanii hasn't been able to check it that fast. But don't grab your torches and create an angry mob just yet, 'cuz it ain't her fault. She told me she's been buried with homework, so until she has been dug out, you folks have to deal with this one. I'll replace it for the checked one as soon as Arumanii has send it to me. Good luck Arumanii-chan!

**blackmagic**, **zeilfanaat** and **avandoraldera**; Thanks! I went quite good!  
**blackmagic**; GET YOUR ASS BACK TO CLASS! And thank you. Nobody reviews as much as you do...  
**Erinamation-limited2-nothing**;2you2 (I can't make a smily here, so stupid)

Disclaimer; My birthday is comin' up reaaaaal soon! So maybe then...  
Spoilers; none  
Pairings; JS and D/J  
Warnings; none  
Credits; Aru-...wait. Not jet. Damn...

* * *

ANGEL

Reading is good

"Jack?"

Said man looked up from his toast at the end of the dining table. Angel was sitting in a large chair in the living room, surrounded by books.

That is, if you can call a pile of comics from 1920 books.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have more of these?" She held up a dictionary she was currently reading.

Jack stood up, stuffed the last piece of French toast away in his mouth, and cleaned up his plate. Then he walked up to her chair.

"You actually like it?"

She nodded, and smiled. "There are a lot of things on your planet that I don't know about. They are explained in here, but I have trouble picturing them."

He sighed, and looked around him. Most of his books were comics, others were about the military. He didn't have the kind of books she wanted, like those in Dan-….

He grinned. "No, I don't. But I do know a guy who does!"

* * *

Angel had been living with him for 2 weeks now. Most of the time she was busy reading and memorizing things. She didn't have to go to school, because she already knew more than a university student. But the history of earth was completely unknown to her. 

Jack looked at his left, where Angel was looking out of his truck's window. Although she was very curious about things, she was never annoying him with her questions.

He stopped in front of Daniel's house. If anyone had enough books, it would be him. He could show her the public library after she had finished Daniel's bookcase. Which would probably take her a while. Right?

He knocked on his door, while Angel looked around her. She had never seen Daniel's house before. It seemed that, even though she had lived in a forest, any kind of plant amazed her. Not that Daniel's garden was half alive.

After knocking again, Jack checked his watch. It was 1.26 pm, he couldn't be still asleep now, could he?

At that moment, a muffled sound could be heard from the other side of the door. A few seconds later the lock clicked open.

A very sleepy linguist opened his door. "What (yawn) do you want?"

Jack grinned. "And a very good day to you too, Daniel."

Daniel finally realised who stood before him. He grabbed his glasses from his head and put them on. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"My my, aren't we pleasant this AFTERNOON."

Daniel blinked, grabbed Jack's arm, and checked his watch. His eyes grew wide.

"It's 1.30 pm already! I overslept! I'm going to be late!"

With a rush, he stormed back into his house, and climbed up the stairs. Jack could hear him stumbling over things.

"Late for what?" Angel whispered.

Jack shrugged. "The annual geek-convention?"

Daniel stormed back downstairs, and was now furiously looking for his shoes.

"Relax Daniel, what's up?"

"I'm late for work!"

"Work?"

"Yes, work. Jack will kill me if I don't come on time." Jack gave him a look. Boy, Daniel sure was frustrated early in the morning.

He grinned. "Of course not, he's a great guy."

"But we have a meeting right now, and I should be there with the report!" He had finally found his left shoe.

"On Sunday?"

"Yes, on Su-….."

Daniel looked up from his shoelaces. Jack grinned at him, while Angel cocked her head to one side.

"Jack? And it's Sunday?"

Jack walked in, grabbed Daniel by his shoulders, and pulled him up.

"You need coffee."

* * *

"So you want to read books?" Daniel stirred his coffee. 

Angel nodded. "I first read a dictionary, because there were many words I didn't knew."

He took a sip. "And you've finished it already? That should have cost you a lot of time."

"I started it this morning, I've just finished it during the ride here." She showed him a thick book, which clearly read _English dictionary_.

"Wow, that's, ehm, pretty impressive." Daniel took another sip, before hugging his beloved mug, which read _I love old rocks_ (it had been a gift from Jack, go figure).

Jack gave him a look. "Don't you think you drink too much of that stuff?"

Daniel eyed him suspiciously, and hugged his mug even more, if suspecting that Jack would steal it from him. "Maybe…."

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Can she borrow some of your books?"

Daniel stood up, happy that someone was interested in his great hobby. "Right this way, milady."

"Milady; term of address for a wife of an English Lord or Baron."

Jack sighed. "She memorized it as well." he answered Daniel's dropped mouth.

* * *

"Tadaaa." 

With a elegant swing, Daniel opened the door to his personal library. Carefully, if afraid to break anything, Angel stepped inside.

The room wasn't large, but any piece of space was filled with piles and stacks of books. Except for the window; this was the only place that had survived. There stood a large armchair, clearly reserved for reading.

"That's the part that holds the earth's history," (he pointed at one single bookshelf) "over there is the part with the larger Egyptian history," (6 shelves) "lots of other cultures, a few books of the earth's flora and fauna," (a rack next to the door) "and some scientific books." (another, but smaller rack at the other side of the door).

"And these?" Angel pointed at the books lying on the floor.

Daniel scratched his head. "Ehm, those are books I've read, but I forgot where to put them."

"Is this all?" Jack grinned.

"Nope. My reports and all are in another room."

Jack's grin faded.

"And I can read all of them?"

Daniel smiled at the young alien teenager's enthusiasm. "Yup, but if you can't finish one here, you can borrow it, and bring it back to read another when you're finished."

Angel smiled back, and walked at the shelf containing the earth's history. She let her finger slide along their backs, until she found one she liked. She pulled _The beginning of men_ out, walked towards the chair, and made herself comfortable sitting cross-legged.

"I'll go fetch you some tea."

"I'll go with Daniel, so you can read, okay?"

Angel looked up from the cover she was studying, and nodded. With that, Jack closed the door.

"She sure is curious, isn't she?" Daniel said as he walked down the stairs.

"You're quite happy that she is, aren't you?" Jack grinned at Daniel. "Finally someone to share your interest with."

"Teal'c wanted to learn as well."

"Teal'c is boring."

"That's not very nice, Colonel."

Jack and Daniel looked up.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

Sam pouted. "Great. You forgot."

Daniel smacked his forehead. "Oh no! Our game!"

Jack looked from one to the other. "Game? What game? There's a game? Why am I not invited?"

His 2CO sighed. "Daniel and I play a game every Sunday. Sometimes it's a board game, sometimes a computer game, and sometimes it's sport."

Jack looked at Daniel. "You do sports?" He tried to imagine Daniel playing soccer.

Nah.

Then he tried to imagine Sam playing soccer. Tight shorts, sweaty shirts…

Woohoo!

"I'm so sorry Sam, but I had this thick report I had to write, and I just woke up thanks to Jack and Angel."

"Really, where is she?" Sam looked around the hall.

"She's reading Daniel's books upstairs. She finished mine this morning."

Sam chuckled. "I didn't knew you had books sir."

"I didn't even knew he could read."

"Watch it, you two. I'm still your superior."

"Well, technically, I'm still an civilian, so.."

"Stuff it, Daniel."

Sam turned around, facing the stairs. "So she's reading huh?"

"Yeah, listen Sam, I'm really sorry."

She turned back again. "It's okay, Daniel." But they could tell she didn't like it.

"Ehm, Daniel, weren't we on our way to get tea for Angel?"

"Oh! Right!" Daniel walked back to the kitchen, while Jack stayed behind with Sam.

"Come on Sam, we both know how unorganised he is. And he's really sorry."

She sighed. "I know, but playing games with Daniel always makes me feel like ….. like I have a brother nearby."

Jack knew that Daniel was like a brother to her. Her real brother had a busy family and didn't knew about her work, and her father was on another planet. Stupid Daniel, for upsetting Sam…

"Hot tea, coming trough!"

Daniel walked up the stairs, carrying a large mug filled with tea and a plate of cookies, followed by Sam and Jack. He knocked on the door, and opened it.

"Angel, here's some tea, cookies and Sam!"

She looked up from a thick book called _Ocean creatures_, puzzled at hearing Sam's name.

"Hi Angel!"

"Sam! How good to see you!"

Daniel placed the tray next to the chair, and looked at the book in her hands. "You started a new one? Didn't you liked the first?"

Angel shook her head. "That's not it; I loved it. But…"

"But what?" Jack had grabbed a cookie.

"I already finished it."

Daniel's eyes grew wide, and he lunched for the book on the left shelf. It was three fingers thick, and counted at least 600 pages. Not to mention, it was filled with difficult words.

"How long ago?"

"A few minutes. Right after you left actually."

"Is this your second book then?"

"No. My 18th."

Daniel's eyes grew even wider (if that was even possible). "You finished eighteen books in 15 minutes?"

Angel let her eyes roam one more time over the last page of _Ocean creatures_, then slammed it shut. "Nineteen."

* * *

Jack and Daniel left Sam with Angel, and walked back downstairs. She grabbed a chair from another room, and sat in front of Angel. 

"What is it Sam?"

Sam looked up. The happy, childish expression on her face had made place for a serious, concerned look.

She shrugged. "Shouldn't you know?" She poked Angel's head, mentioning her telepathic talent. Angel smiled. "I want to hear it from you."

"Well, Daniel and I were supposed to go to the swimming pool, but he forgot." She sighed. "I was so looking forward to it, cuz' we hadn't had timeto dosomethingtogether for the last 2 months.But he didn't showed up at my house, like he should. So I drove over here, finding mister Forgetful in his pyjamas."

Angel looked at the door. "He's sorry."

"I know."

"Then why are you still mad?"

She sighed. "I don't know, although I can't stay mad on him forever. I just feel so down right now."

Angel blinked. "Down?"

Sam chuckled. "Not so happy."

"Aha, down."

They were silent for a few minutes, staring out the window, watching a little bird hopping on the sill.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to take revenge?"

Sam looked up, and saw the bright, childish sparkle back in her eyes.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"So that's when I found out that the second visit we brought wasn't a failure! It was perfect, or else we wouldn't have found out!" 

Jack groaned as he watched Daniel happily blabber on about some 'amazing' discovery on P3X-something-something-blablabla… He wished he had stayed with the girls…..

Suddenly, Jack saw something blue flashing from above. He slowly rose, looking suspiciously at Daniel's head. What was that?

"And therefore, the general has said that-"

"Daniel."

"we could-… What?"

Daniel looked at Jack, while said man was staring at his head. "Am I growing two extra ears or something?" Daniel touched his head, feeling nothing out of order.

"Ehm, do you have a mirror, Daniel?"

The linguist gave him a frustrated look, but walked towards the hall anyway.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" 

"Trust me Sam, Lyhna has taught me enough to-"

"AAAHHHH! ANGEL!"

"Never mind."

A furious Daniel Jackson came storming in, while Jack could be heard laughing while walking up the stairs.

"Angel! What did you do to my hair?"

He pointed at his hair, which had become completely blue. Not sky blue, not dark blue, but aqua blue.

"Oh my, Daniel, what have you done?" Sam said in a shocked tone, but she couldn't keep up her little play. She started to chuckle, and soon Jack came in to join her in her laughter.

Angel sat in her chair, with a serious look on her face. "I'm not familiar with Earth's custodies in painting hair, please tell."

This took Daniel a bit back. "You mean, you have nothing to do with this?"

Jack shook his head. Daniel was such an easy believer.

Angel cocked her head to one side. "Why would I?" She peeked at Sam, but Daniel didn't notice.

"Maybe it's that shampoo. Yeah, that'll be it…" he mumbled, and walked off to the bathroom.

As soon as he was out of the room, Angel started laughing.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked, as he was wiping the tears from his eyes.

Angel was completely glowing by now. She grinned, and snapped her fingers. "It's a simple spell, that can make a person's hair change. I could have given him orange hair, dreadlocks, make him bold, anything! It'll change back in a week or so."

"But the best thing is yet to come. Angel as added another spell to it." Sam grinned. She was looking at his head.

"Oh no…"

Angel and Sam nodded, looked at each other, and happily yelled; "It's contagious!"

Jack didn't even bother to check out his hair. "Better than grey, right?" he smiled.

"And only men can get it." Angel said, fumbling with her own red hair.

On that moment, Daniel walked back in. "Well, it wasn't the shampoo, so I think tha-…"

He looked at Jack, blinked, and started the point at his hair. "Jack, you're blue too!"

"Not shit, Sherlock."

"It's contagious?"

"I guess."

"But why are YOU two not having blue hair?" Daniel looked the innocent (ahum) girls.

Angel shrugged. "I don't know. I'm alien."

"And I have been a host." Sam followed.

Daniel sighed. "NOW what do we do?"

Jack got up, and slammed Daniel on his back, causing him to almost fall over. "Come on Danny, it ain't that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you're a Colonel." Daniel muttered. He could just imagine the other archaeologists laughing at him tomorrow. Maybe he had been infected on the planet they'd visited two days ago. But Janet had told them they were fine, right?

"We need to see Janet. First thing tomorrow. And NOBODY leaves the house. Just in case. Or else the entire planet walks around with blue hair." He turned around to make a call to the General.

Sam started to look worried. "Uh-oh. What if they find out this was all a stupid joke?"

Angel grinned. "You humans have a perfect line for that."

Jack followed her, and grinned. "Guilty as charged."

Okay, it wasn't as good as the last one. But I'll make it up to you guys with the next one!

xxx- Lihanou


	10. Blue skies are for free

Phew, finally a new one! I was kinda ruining this one, so it took me a while to find out what I was doing wrong. It's better now.

Keep sending me those amazing and funny ideas; they're great!

**kahless**; Wow. That's deeeeeeep. Thank you. (I always say "A day not laughed is a day not lived.")  
**BookWorm37**; Hehe, you really didn't think I forgot about that, did ya?  
**blackmagic**; SORRY! And thank you.  
**Blackfire**; Tealç is bald. That's B O L D. Wait a sec...

Disclaimer; Don't own it.  
Spoilers; none  
Pairings; JS  
Warnings; none (unless you're allergic to Daniel-teasing)  
Credits; (does ridiculous cheerleader dance) East South West, Arumanii is tha best! Woohooo!

* * *

ANGEL

Blue skies are for free

Daniel woke up at six in the morning. He slammed his alarm clock shut, and scratched his head. As he did, he remembered something quite frightening for a six o'clock thought.

He was still blue.

Sam, Angel, Jack and himself had stayed inside to make sure no scary disease would spread, just incase. If it was a disease he just hoped it was curable, as being blue for life would definitely crack up his funeral!

He stood up, walked across his hallway, straight towards the guestroom, and knocked.

He could hear Sam mumbling and assumed she communicated some grunted version of "Yes?"

"Good morning Sam, it's six o' clock. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Coffee."

Angel's soft chuckle sounded trough the door. "And what about you, Angel?"

"Anything will be fine, thank you. Hold on a minute, and I'll come to help you."

After a minute, Angel walked out, completely dressed and groomed.

"That was fast."

He shouldn't be surprised by now; she had spent the entire afternoon reading his books, including his journals. He had seen her reading, but it looked more like she was flashing through the books.

They walked downstairs, where they found Jack on the couch. He was snoring. Loudly.

"Jack? Rise and shine, butterfly, it's morning!" Daniel sang in his ears. Angel chuckled.

Jack swiped with his hand around his sleepy head, trying to get rid of the damn mosquito by his ears.

Daniel poked his arm.

Jack slammed his hand on Daniel's. Ha! Now he had that damn bug. And a large one too!

Angel sighed. "This is taking too long." She stretched her right arm towards the kitchen, and snapped her fingers. Daniel could hear water streaming, and seconds later a large glass filled with water came floating in.

Angel maneuvered it directly above Jack's head.

"Ehm, Angel? My couch?"

"Don't worry, it'll stay dry."

She turned her hand upside down, and so did the glass.

Water poured all over Jack, but the couch stayed dry, just as she promised. Instead, the water kept coming back up and splashing into Jack's face.

Jack woke up after the first downfall.

"Women and children first!"

He waved his hands around, trying to shield himself from the waves around him. Until he heard an all-to-familiar chuckle.

He stopped moving, opened his eyes, and looked straight into Angel's smiling face.

"Good morning!"

Daniel followed the glass (which had re-filled itself after completely soaking Jack) floating back to the kitchen, and then looked at Jack.

Jack turned to look at him, too flustered to get angry from this bad wake-up in the early morning.

"So Jack," Daniel began. "Coffee?"

* * *

Jack stopped at the traffic lights, and looked in his rearview mirror. He could see Daniel scowling in the back. He had put up his favorite hat (the one with those weird strings), but there were still blue locks coming out underneath the edge. 

Jack hadn't bothered to put on a hat himself. It actually looked cool, better than that distinguished silver any day.

Sam was in her own car, together with Angel. They were happily chatting, and started to laugh every time he looked their way. If they were talking about him, it had better be something good.

"Come on Daniel, you're not going to look angry all the drive to the mountain, are ya?"

Daniel looked at him, a murderous look on his face.

"I think you're forgetting something, Jack."

Uh-oh.

"And that is?"

"Janet."

"……?"

"She's going to poke us with needles."

Damn.

* * *

When Jack thought the check-points were a nightmare, he was hoping to get some sympathy from the doc. No such luck. 

Even his rank couldn't save him today. Every man he met was trying very hard either not to stare or to laugh. Looking at them with his famous O'Neill-glare-of-doom© was helping them remember he was there CO and he could make them sorry…_very_ sorry.

Of course, some men couldn't help but starting to whistle song like 'I'm blue' and 'Blue boy'.

And of course, Jack couldn't help but kick their ass though he might have to wait for tomorrow morning to reclaim some of his combat boots.

"Janet?"

The little doctor turned around. "Hi Jack, what's u-…."

She pointed at his hair. "You, you, you are blue…."

Daniel came up next to him. "So we figured."

Janet's mouth dropped to the floor. But when Jack finally thought he had found his sympathy, she started laughing.

"Blue! You're blue!"

Jack sighed. This was going to be a long day.

The nurses walked in, curious what their superior was finding so amusing. Luckily for Daniel and Jack, they found it cute, and started to make photos with their mobile phones, sending them to the other members of the Jack- or Daniel-fanclub.

Okay, maybe not so luckily then.

Suddenly, Janet's phone went off. She took a deep breath, making sure she was able to talk normally, and picked it up.

"Infirmary, doctor Frasier."

Everyone in the room could hear a man talking loudly and nervously at the other side.

"Calm down Airman, and stay where you are. Don't come too close near others, and don't move!"

She put down the phone, and looked at Jack and Daniel.

"Well, maybe Papa Smurf and Brainy can tell us why the check posts suddenly have blue hair as well."

Daniel looked nervously from Jack to her. "We ehm, think it's contagious. I got it first."

"And suddenly, my hair turned blue as well."

"But Sam and Angel remained unharmed."

Janet looked behind them, to see Sam and Angel grinning behind their backs.

"Alright, each take one bed, we're going to run some tests." She pointed at the other side of the infirmary, and walked up to the grinning duo.

"Spill. What's going on?"

"Well, Daniel upset Sam, so we took a little revenge. But don't worry; only men can get it, and it lasts for about a week. Then it disappears."

Janet smiled at Angel. "And I guess we're going to freak out Daniel?" She winked. "I'll help."

* * *

Jack happily walked out of the infirmary. He had pretended to get stuck with needles, cursing at Daniel from behind the curtain. 

When he looked around, he saw other men walking a bit panicked with blue hair. Others had fun with it, creating weird coupes.

And everybody knew it was doctor Jackson's fault.

Hehe.

"Colonel O'Neill, report at my office IMMEDIATELY!"

Uh-oh.

Apparently not everybody.

"You rang, sir?"

"Come in O'Neill."

Hammond turned around. "Why are my men walking around with blue hair?"

"Shouldn't you ask the doc?"

"I'm asking you."

"Ah yes. Well, it seems that Jackson has caught a disease during his last visit."

Hammond gave him the do-I-look-that-stupid-to-you? Look.

"Or maybe someone took revenge on Daniel."

Hammond smiled. "So I thought. Very well, carry on. Dismissed."

Jack stared at him in disbelieve. "Ah, okay then, sir. Have a nice day, sir."

Jack walked out of Hammond's office, still wondering why he wasn't angry. On that moment, Siler walked up to him. Blue of course.

"Good day, Colonel O'Neill."

"Ah, Siler. Cute haircut."

Sergeant Siler smiled proudly. "The women from the catering asked me to repair the stove, and when they saw my hair, they couldn't resist." His hair was filled with pink and purple elastics and clips.

Jack grinned. "Way to go, Siler."

"Was it bad?" Siler nodded towards Hammond's door.

"He wasn't even angry." Jack answered puzzled.

"Of course not."

Jack perked up. "Whadayamean?"

Siler looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Our hair turns blue."

"So?"

"So? I said; our HAIR…" He pointed at his head.

Then it hit Jack. He smacked his forehead. "Of course! He can't catch it!"

Siler just rolled his eyes. "See you around, sir."

"Sure thing, serg." (AN: short for sergeant, hehe )

He walked down the hallway towards the canteen, where he found Angel and Sam.

"Hello, sir. What did Hammond say?"

Jack grinned. "Nothing. What are you two doing?"

"Oh, just eating some BLUE Jell-O." Sam smiled her best innocent look, which actually looked more smug than innocent.

Angel took a spoon-full of hers. "Sam showed me around again, I couldn't memorize everything the last time." She swallowed. "So, how is Sam's little revenge going?"

"Hey, don't put everything on me now!" Sam waved at her with her spoon, causing Jell-o to fly around.

"Thank you, Carter." Jack wiped the Jell-o off his clothes. "Like I wasn't blue enough."

She chuckled.

"Anyways, we're not going anywhere until this stuff has worn off. We'd perhaps scare the villagers. Looking like one of them has been one of our tactical advantages up to now."

"So that means..."

"Yup. Tons of paperwork. And don't give me that look Carter, cuz' I know you don't even have paperwork."

On that moment, Daniel walked in. He was looking rather scared.

"What's up, Daniel? You look like Hathor's right behind you."

Daniel quietly sat down, still looking around him. O'Neill now looked around too. He saw every man with blue hair either making funny hair coupes, or staring angrily at Daniel. The revenge was definitely taking shot.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Jack smacked the scared man against his back. "In a week or so, everything will be over."

"But Jack," he whined, "I can't go away from the base. I have to stay! We ALL have to stay!" He was clearly refering to the men around him.

"Forget it Daniel. It's not like they're going to kill you."

Said linguist paled.

Angel almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

* * *

Did ya like it? Oh, you hated it? Well screw you!

Next week is the Holiday of May. That's means I got a whole week off! So I'll do my best and write for you guys. Yes, I know, I'm to good for this world!

Erhm, forget that. Please review?

xxx- Lihanou


	11. Hail to the mushrooms

Helloooooooooo everybody!

utter silence, crickets chirp

...ehm, yes. Well, I finally found time to write a new chap and improve it after our great friend Arumanii checked the whole stuff. I had to cut the chap in half, cuz' the ending sucked, so today we'll have a cliff-hanger! Yay!

**BookWorm37**; No applause please, just throw money :)  
**Kasluvsgc**; Horses. Yes. Of course. (has no clue)  
**kahless21**; (gives kahless21 some aspirin and a tissue) Better?  
**LJQ**; Duh, of course it's a great idea. I AM great, ya know? (throws hair back like in a shampoo commercial)  
**Blackfire**; It disturbs me, and still I'm going to answer it. NO!  
**blackmagic**; Boy, your reviews sure are weird. :)

Disclaimer; (sigh) I don't own it. There. Happy?  
Spoilers; none  
Pairings; JS (although not really clear today)  
Warnings; nope. Unless you're one of those HUGE Daniel fans who cry everytime he bumps his toe into something. Wussy.  
Credits; All hail the wonderfull Arumanii!

* * *

ANGEL

Hail to the mushrooms

With a loud beeping and buzzing, Jack's alarm went off. After a few seconds, the sound increased automatically, warning its owner of the ticking time. When it hadn't felt the click/bash that silenced it a minute later, it decided to start jumping and making an incredible wailing noise.

This all would have been very effective, if its owner hadn't stuffed the poor thing underneath a hump of clothing, locked it away in a closet, said closet not even standing in Jack's room.

Suddenly, an arm reached underneath a pair of jeans. A simple click, and the alarm clock could rest until the new day.

A knock on a door.

A muffled "Go away."

The opening of said door.

KLOINK

A connection between a clock and a certain CO's head.

"Hey!"

"Don't scare me at 6 am with a jumping and ringing closet."

Daniel walked back to his own room, muttering something about lazy colonels and waking people up rudely, while Jack sat up, looking for his clock.

He picked the poor thing up from the floor, and set it back on the small nightstand. "And I thought it would be better to be waken up by Daniel than by an alarm. He should thank me for waking him up."

He yawned, and stroked a hand through his hair. Suddenly, his hand hit something. Something soft and small.

He stood up, walked toward a mirror, and clicked on a light.

"…."

He looked closer, daring to poked "it" with a finger. Then he sighed, stood up straight, stretched his back, and got dressed. He decided to skip the canteen and walked on to the infirmary.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

A huge crowd of freaked out men were standing in front of the small door that led to the infirmary. A nurse was standing outside, trying to calm them down. And failing miserably.

"Hey, what's up? Why is everyone screaming?" Jack asked the nurse.

One of the airmen heard him. "What's up? WHAT'S UP? THIS IS WHAT'S UP! THERE ARE FRICKIN' MUSHROOMS GROWING OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He pointed at his head, unnecessary. At least 7 bright white mushroom were growing out of his head.

"Well, at least they match with the blue hair!" O'Neill said happily.

The nurse sighed and smiled, shaking her head. "Sir, can you help me get these men back to their posts? We already have enough men inside to investigate."

Jack nodded and put his fingers in his mouth. The crowd responded to his high whistle. "Listen up, everyone! There is no need for panic, just go back to your posts! I repeat, there is no need fo-"

"JANET! THERE ARE MUSHROOMS GROWING OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The entire group turned it's head to see doctor Jackson flying around the corner. "Janet! You ha- ……. hey, you guys have it too!"

On of the men pointed at Daniel. "He's the one who got us all into this mess!"

"Let's get him!"

"It's his fault!"

"Let's torture him!"

"Let's send him to Sokar!"

"SOKAR DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE!"

"…then we'll send him, eh, somewhere else!"

"Eep!" With that, Daniel turned around and dashed away, the crowd on his heels.

Jack shook his head and stepped inside, followed by the nurse.

"Hi Janet. Wow, you got enough patients indeed!" He looked around in the empty infirmary.

"Hi Colonel. And that is because I know whose fault this is." The small doctor stepped from behind a screen.

"Angel."

"Right." Janet put away the gloves she was holding, but suddenly turned around. "By the way, where is Daniel? I thought I just heard him screaming outside."

"Oh, he probably somewhere near next week's Monday."

Janet rolled her eyes.

On that moment, the door opened. "Janet?"

Carefully, Angel poked her head around the door, looking beware of flying objects directing her head.

"Ah, there you are. Maybe you could come in and explain this situation. Is this part of your evil little pay-back plan?"

Angel looked from Janet to Jack, and then looked at the floor, slowly shaking her head.

"Just what I thought."

Sam walked in. "Hi guys! Wow Angel, this payback sure is working!"

"Sam, the spell went out of control!"

Sam stared at her partner in crime. "'Scuse me?"

"Something must have gone wrong, there are things happening that shouldn't happen!"

"Oh my..."

Janet went into full doc-mode. "Okay, so we know that something went wrong with the spell, because everybody who has blue hair also has mushrooms on their head. What can you do about it, Angel?"

"Nothing. The spell can only wear out. I think the mushrooms will, ehm, fall off when the blue hair disappears."

"You think?" Jack eyed her suspiciously.

"Eh, is that a trick question?"

He sighed. "Great."

"Doctor Frasier, why are my men walking around with fungi on their heads?" Hammond hadn't even bothered to say hello.

"That is my mistake, sir. I'm sorry. But I think I'm sure that nothing, ehm, dangerous will happen."

"You think?"

"That's what I said!"

Janet gave Jack a dangerous glare.

"Don't worry, sir. Only a few days until the spell is gone."

Hammond seemed relieved. "Then I guess it's okay. But after this, no more spells on my base! Although it's funny, I can't have my men freak out at a dangerous moment."

"Understood sir."

"Good." He smiled, and walked out of the infirmary.

Jack stared at her in disbelieve. "That's it? I get a speech 'cuz I dressed up the gate at Christmas and all you get is this? Oh, cruel world!"

The 3 women looked at each other, and rolled their eyes at the same moment.

Through the small window in the door was Daniel visible, running by, followed by a herd of dangerous, mushroomed, blue men.

* * *

"At least they got tired of chasing you." 

Jack walked around the corner, followed by Daniel.

"Hurray, getting chased by Goa'uld finally pays off."

Jack stopped. "You don't have to act so grumpy, ya know. We're all having the same problem here."

Daniel glared at him. "Yeah, and they're all blaming me. One of the technicians even threw a wrench at me!"

Jack grimaced. "Did he hit?"

"No."

"Then stop complaining."

Daniel sighed. "What now? We can't get off the base, we're on non-duty, and all that paperwork is even boring me!"

"Wanna play on my playstation?"

"…."

"What?"

"You have one here?"

"Of course."

"Oh. Okay. What games have you got?"

"Lesse, I've got MarioCart, The Sims, Donkey Konga, SuperSma-"

Suddenly, Jack was engulfed with a bright, white light, and disappeared.

Daniel blinked, blinked again, realized what happened, and hit the alarm.

"-shBrothers and….. Thor?"

"Greetings O'Neill."

"Ehm, hi."

Thor stared up (and for him, that's like waaaaaay up) and blinked.

"Are you ill, O'Neill?"

"Wha? Oh, this?" He pointed at his blue/mushroomed hair. "Nah, that's, ehm, it's eh… yes. I'm ill."

"What kind of disease is this?" Thor kept blinking.

"It's a spell one of my new friends gave me. Everyone who comes near me, is male and has hair, gets the same."

Blink.

"Spell?"

"Ehm, yes. We found a girl and she's now staying with us, and she did this as a joke. She has like, magical powers." He waved with his hands to increase the effect.

Major blink.

"So eh, it's nothing serious, it's just… funny." Jack started thinking real fast if Thor knew what 'funny' meant.

"How unfortunate. I was going to ask you a favor."

"Ask away."

"There is a planet that has been at war for centuries. Now, the people have forgotten us and that is very unfortunate. We would like to ask you to reintroduce us and yourself and gain peace with our species."

"And the blue hair might be a bit of a problem."

"Indeed."

"… can't we set up hats?"

* * *

"Are you certain he's with Thor?" 

Daniel turned around to face Hammond. "Yes sir, the white light, the 'disappearing', it all makes sense."

"Sounds like Asgard teleportation to me, sir." Sam added. "All we have to do is wait for him to retu-"

Bright light.

"Hi folks, what did I miss?"

* * *

Daniel shoved the hat further over his ears. Janet had cut off 'their' mushrooms since they weren't attached to the skull, and therefore couldn't harm them. 

"I should be glad to get away from the base," he mumbled.

"Then be so."

"Jack, what if they get scared because of our blue hair?"

"It's a lot better than glowing eyes, I tell ya."

Jack turned his baseball cap backwards, causing a stray of blue hair to peek trough the hole.

With a large SWOOSH the wormhole opened.

Sam grinned at the backs of the two bickering men. "I think it's great idea."

"Thank you, Carter."

Daniel glared at her, and returned to their leader, who was walking up the ramp.

"Jack, this is never going to work."

"Shush, Daniel. Don't question my supreme wisdom."

* * *

"Well, these people seem really nice. I don't think we need to stay that long." Sam looked at her CO. 

Jack looked around him. Angel was chatting away with the elders (something she was very good at, it seemed) while Daniel and Teal'c were busy to make 'arrangements' with the leader.

"Yup. They build up quite a city in such short time. Pity that with the war, their population was cut to half." He was scratching his head. Darn cap was giving him a hard time.

"Sir, are you alright?" He was acting very strange.

"Damn mushrooms, I think they're growing back," he mumbled. She giggled. He glared.

Suddenly, the earth became dark. "What the…" Jack looked up, searching for the sun.

"Sir, look!"

Instead of looking at the sky, Sam pointed at Angel. She stood as frozen to the ground, while the villagers were running around her. Her eyes stared into nothing, filled with fear.

"It is a Goa'uld ship!" Teal'c yelled. As Jack turned, he saw it as well. The ship landed fast and steadily a few miles further away.

(AN: Okay folks, bear with me. I have no idea how big this ship is (but I'm certain it ain't a mothership/piramid) but it's not a glider or something. And where we are in the series you ask? Somewhere between season 2 and 4.)

"Carter, Daniel, get the people inside! Teal'c, you come with me!" Jack ran of into the woods, Teal'c on his tail.

Sam ran up to Angel, and shook her shoulders. "Angel? Angel, are you alright?"

Her lips opened slowly. "They…they're here. He's here."

* * *

Teal'c pushed a few leaves away. From his spot, he could see the rings come down from the bottom of the ship. It was standing on four pillars, allowing it's passengers to use the transportation rings. That meant no entry, and that meant no good spot to shoot at. 

As the rings went up again, his breath stopped.

"What?" Jack was seated next to him, back towards the ship. "What do you see?"

Teal'c gulped, "It is Apophis."

"….. doh."

* * *

See! See! I told you there would be a cliffhanger? Okay, it's not a BIG one, but hey!

I'm hoping to write more soon, but in 3 weeks, my test week begins. But then comes the summer! Vacation! Woohoo! Lots o' chapters!

**Review please!** (huge chibi-eyes)


	12. For whatever may happen

Aloha!

Your beloved authoress (yes, that's me, spoilsports) has returned form her well deserved holiday in France. And she has worked very hard to create a good ending for the cliffhanger! Yay!

Now stop reading this (heaven knows why you actually did) and start reading the story!

**Sci Fi Fan Gillian**: Merci!

**Runner of Wolves**: Muahahaha!

**LJQ**: Thank you 2!

**zeilfanaat**: aaah, but I'm not going to tell what's next, muahaha!

**likesddb**: Thank you 3! What's ddb by the way?

**Blackfire**: Ah, how we all look forward to vacations…

**blackmagic**: no, you hadn't reviewed yet, silly. But that doesn't matter, cuz' I always like your reviews, they're funny! And yes, I know I picked a really original name. Very stupid of me. To bad you can't see the new episodes. Which season is the scifi channel now? (we don't have it in Holland)

**Gage3**: Will do!

Disclaimer; If I had owned it, I'd wrote that stupid rulebook out of the series and made Jack and Sam a couple! So no, I don't own it.  
Spoilers; none  
Pairings; none clear in this chap  
Warnings; Daniel will get hurt. I repeat: Daniel will get hurt. Not much, but enough to make his crazy fans go even crazier (barricades door)  
Credits; Arumanii makes the world go round. Or, at least make you guys able to read my story properly.

* * *

ANGEL

For whatever may happen…

As the rings went up again, he held his breath.

"What?" Jack was seated next to him, back towards ship. "What do you see?"

Teal'c gulped, "It is Apophis."

"……doh."

* * *

"Carter, Daniel, we have a problem!"

Daniel looked up from his conversation with an old man in surprise, to see Jack and Teal'c running from the forest into the village. He excused himself and ran towards Sam.

"What is it, sir?"

"Goa'uld."

"It seems Apophis has found out that the protection of the Asgard has worn out, and has come to inspect the planet." Teal'c added.

"Eh, well, how many of them are there?" Daniel asked.

"'Bout 20."

"Oh. That's, eh, that's not so good.."

"Go figure." Jack looked around the village. "Okay, lets first hide the folks, make sure they are somewhere safer than (he waved his arm around the open center) here. We can't make it to the gate, so we'll have to fight back."

Sam and Daniel nodded, and ran away to alarm the poor people. But Jack grabbed Sam's arm, making her come to a halt.

"Where's Angel?"

She pointed towards a large hut. "Over there, with the children."

He thanked her and let go of her arm, then turned to Teal'c. (A/N: what? You think he was going to kiss her goodbye?)

"Make sure the village is surrounded by C4. No one goes in or out of this place."

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down, right in the face of a 10 year-old.

"Mister, there's something wrong with the lady!"

* * *

Jack threw open the cloak that was used as a door. Angel was sitting on the ground, eyes closed, holding her head, and surrounded by worried looking children.

He squatted down next to her. "Hey, are you alright?" He shook her shoulder gently.

She groaned, and opened her eyes. "My head. It hurts. Something is drilling in my ears. Not even the laughter of the children was able to shove it out of my head."

Jack grabbed her arms. "Come on, let's get you up. We've got a problem."

"Yeah, and it's called 'the lack of aspirin'." she mumbled, crawling on her feet.

Jack forced a smile. If she could still make jokes, she wasn't al that hurt. But Apophis wasn't even in a mile range and she was already feeling his presence.

He turned his head. "Kids, come on, we're going to play a game."

A happy cheer erupted from the hut, while the group of children skipped after Jack and Angel.

"A game?" she whispered.

"We have to hide them. Apophis is coming."

"Apofy-what?"

"Hush!" He faced the kids again. "Okay kids! Everybody follow the funny man with the four eyes!"

The hyperactive group let out a cry of joy and ran after Daniel, who was looking dumbstruck. He quickly got the plan, and led the children to a safe place.

Jack grabbed Angel by her shoulders. "What do you know about the Goa'uld?"

She shrugged. "That they have a really stupid name?"

Jack bit his lip. He really didn't want to tell this, but…

"Angel, the Ha'kun were related to the Goa'uld. They were part of them before they fled to your planet. And there are a lot of Goa'ulds still alive these days."

Her eyes grew wide. "But, but, maybe they fled because the Goa'uld are good, and they were evil, and they were banished away, and, and…" She stopped and looked at the ground.

"They are just as bad, aren't they?"

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry to tell you this now, but the Goa'uld are here, right now, about 20 of them."

"So that's why I have this headache." She sighed. "So…what now?"

He pushed her chin up with his index finger, looking into her eyes.

"We're going to fight back."

* * *

Jack peered around the corner of the doorway. SG-1 was hiding in a hut, deserted, just like the rest of the village.

Daniel and Teal'c were telling Angel all about the Goa'uld. He felt sorry for the girl, but it was necessary that she knew what she was up against.

Although sensing feelings was her terrain, he could feel without looking at her that she felt terrified. These people had destroyed her race.

"Sir!"

Sam motioned to her right. She was standing on the other side of the doorway.

He looked into the forest, just in time to see a figure jumping behind a tree.

"They're here." He looked at Daniel, Teal'c and Angel. They stood up, preparing themselves for the fight.

"Okay Angel, are you sure you can do this?" Sam really didn't like to leave her alone. But she nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." With that, the small girl disappeared into nothing.

Daniel hesitantly waved his arm were she just stood.

"Hey, watch out! I'm invisible, not a ghost!" She had been able to dodge him just in time.

"Sorry."

"Just make sure you … reappear … outside the villagers view." Jack said. He felt something touching his hand. "Good luck." a said whisper said.

A fading set of footsteps made their way out of the hut.

Jack looked back at the forest. A few Jaffa pocked their heads out of the bushes.

"Okay Teal'c, set them off."

Teal'c hit a small control in his hands. An explosion sounded, and three or four Jaffa sailed trough the air. Apparently they'd been sitting right on top of the C4.

A few more explosions caused at least 10 Goa'uld to get free flying lessons.

When the road seemed clear, the rest of the Jaffa ran out of the bushes, 6 or 7 in full snake gear.

Jack aimed his gun. "Open fire!"

* * *

Angel made herself visible again behind a tree. As quickly as she could, she ran into the cave where the villagers were hiding.

"Milady! Are you alright?" A few men ran up to her. She nodded, but turned around fast when she heard the explosions.

"What's going on?" a scared elder asked.

Angel tried to smile, and said: "Don't worry, my friends are fighting your enemy with the same level of weapons. They'll do their best."

"It's not fair. You shouldn't be fighting for us." A man crossed his arms, looking angry. "I feel so helpless."

"Stop it Manoran! We should be grateful that these people are helping us!"

Manoran sighed, and looked at Angel. "I am, honestly, but I wish I could help." A few others nodded, mumbling agrees.

Angel closed her eyes, pressing away her tears. She felt exactly the same way.

Suddenly, a soft sound crept into her ears. A sound that gave her a feeling of safety.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a woman across the cave, leaning against the wall.

She was singing.

Angel stepped up to the woman, who abruptly stopped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to stop you from singing. That sounded beautiful."

The woman blushed, and smiled at her. "It's an old song that every girl here learns from her mother. Would you like us to teach it to you?"

* * *

"Aargh!"

With a loud smack, Jack landed on his back in the mud. The Jaffa towered over him, lifting up his spear, ready to crush him.

A shot, and the armored man fell on the flour. Daniel rushed over to Jack, and pulled him up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Nice shot."

Jack looked around. At least 6 Goa'uld were lying lifeless, while Sam and Teal'c were trying to get closer to Apophis. Said idiot (A/N: so sue me) was standing a few feet away, smiling devilishly, safe behind his shield.

All of a sudden, Jack felt someone grab his neck. He tried to struggle free, but the man had hands like shovels!

Next to him, Daniel was facing the same problem.

On the moment Jack thought he was going to choke, the man let them go. Jack heard a click, and before he knew it, he was sitting in his personal damn force field. One he could not get out of.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c ran over to them, but he got shot halfway by a zat-gun.

Sam was out cold, lying in what seemed like a bubble. Jack realized that he was in the same sort of thing. A force field shaped like a sphere.

He grabbed his sidearm, but realized that if he could not get out, the bullet couldn't either, and might ricochet. Angry he stuffed away his gun.

A pair of golden shoes (A/N: does A-man wear shoes anyway?) stepped up in front of him. Jack looked up, only to meet Apophis' eyes.

"Well," he said in his double voice, "what do we have here?"

"Santa Claus?"

Apophis let out an idiotic laugh (A/N: try to laugh evilly while you sound like you're drunk).

"O'Neill, right? And the traitor Teal'c. If only I knew where the people of El Sos Tan were, this day would be perfect." His eyes gloomed. "Are you going to tell me right away, or do you want me to drain it out of you?"

Jack gulped. He was in big trouble this time.

"Ho ho ho?"

* * *

Angel shifted her weight on her other foot. It looked like hours since she left SG-1 behind. Hearing her own thoughts, she felt like a traitor. She had really left them behind…

"Miss! Miss! They're coming!" A young boy was standing on a rock near the entrance.

Angel looked up, letting out a relieved sigh. "Are they okay?" She pushed herself of against the wall, running towards the entrance.

Only to see a man covered with gold, surrounded by men with strange headpieces. They were pushing some sort of bubbles…

She gasped. "Sam… Daniel… oh no!"

Her four friends were locked up in strange-looking spheres, looking all beaten up. Daniel was unconscious, and by the looks of it, beaten up the worst.

"People of El Sos Tan! I am Apophis, your God!"

'This must be Apophis. He looks just like Daniel told me,' she thought. 'But if that's so, then…'

"Don't listen to him!" Around her, the villagers looked at her, shocked. "He's lying! He is not a god, and definitely not yours!"

Apophis was not pleased. "How dare you woman! I demand you to come down here!"

Angel gave him a stern look. "Bite me."

"Get her!"

Two of the Jaffa shot forward, but Angel was too fast. She stumbled around them, but on the moment she did, she looked in Apophis eyes.

The horrible headache started to return, while flashes of people came past her eyes. People she had never seen before, but also people she remember all too well…

She stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing her head. Someone gave her a stomp in her side, another smacked her on the head. Two men grabbed her by her arm and pulled her downwards, until she was in front of Apophis. She tried to fight back, but the horrid memories had made her weak.

"Kneel!"

She looked up, seeing his glowing eyes,remembering the Ha'kun. Although fear and pain ruled her body, her mouth was still hers. "Never."

A kick in her legs forced her to fall on her knees. Apophis stretched out his hand, and applied his horrible ribbon device on the poor girl. Angel let out a heartbreaking cry of pain.

Jack slammed his fists against his see-through cell, yelling and swearing. "Goddamned Apophis, let her go!"

Apophis grinned, and pulled his hand away from her head. Angel fell on the floor, lifeless.

A few villagers had come out of the cave, watching in horror at the cruel scene.

Sam felt tears on her cheeks as she looked at Angel's body.

_Help us find our beloved._

Jack kept slamming his fist. The helpless feeling was driving him nuts! He needed to get out!

_Forever we will stand by their side._

Apophis turned towards the fuming Jack, smiling.

_To see our children, let them laugh._

Sam looked up at the cave. Was she honestly hearing this?

_For any fight that they endure, we will be there, we will be here._

A few feet down the cave's entrance, a young woman was singing.

_Never forget us, for we will neither. _

A little girl next to her, softly sang along with her mother.

_We belong where their hearts do too._

Sam didn't understand. Were they singing farewell? Was this the end?

_Earth and wind will hear our song._

_Bring us wherever we may be needed to hear._

Jack let his arms drop. It was useless.

His eyes filled with sadness while he looked at Angel's body.

_Even in battle, even in pain, we must never give up hope._

Suddenly Jack's eyes grew wide. Slowly, one by one, Angel moved her fingers.

_For whatever may happen, we must not forget..._

The woman stopped singing. Sam looked questioned. Why did she stop?

But her heart made a jump when she saw Angel moving.

Said girl pushed herself slowly up on her arms, face down, red hair as a curtain around it.

Her voice, soft as ever, sang out the last line…

"For whatever may happen, our hearts will be near…"

Apophis' head jerked back into her direction.

Angel crawled back up on her feet. She lifted her head up, her eyes shooting flames.

A few of the villagers cheered, and Sam couldn't help but cry again. She was alive!

"How...how is this possible?" Apophis looked at his men. "Kill her!"

Six staff weapons were fired at her, but with a simple wave of her hand, their attacks fell out in dust.

She had set her fear and pain into strength.

With another sway of her hand all of the remaining Jaffa flew at least 60 feet backwards.

Apophis lifted his ribbon device, but Angel's magic was not limited to her hands. Cocking her head to her left, Apophis right hand turned as well. Only his hand.

He let out a cry of pain, but the loud sound of bones breaking could not be missed.

Angel blinked, thereby letting go of his hand. Apophis ran away, holding his arm tightly, and swearing in Egyptian.

The villagers ran down cheering and yelling, surrounding Angel as she walked down to her friends.

Jack was sitting with his knees propped up, still in his bubble-looking cell. "Hi."

She chuckled, and tapped her hand on top of his bubble. "I think I'll keep you like this. You guys look cute."

"Don't you even think about it."

"Argh, what happened?" Daniel tried to sit up.

"Oh, nothing much. Angel sang for Apophis, she broke his hand, you passed out and now we're all locked up in bubblegum. By the way, Teal'c, do you know how to get out of these things?"

"I do not, O'Neill. These manuals must be used from the outside." He pointed at a little thing above his head.

Daniel sat up. "Well, if Angel could describe what it looks like, I could tell her how to open it after stu-"

Angel laughed and gave a good knock on Daniel's bubble. It disappeared, causing Daniel, who wasn't prepared, to land on the floor. His hat shoved over his nose.

"Oh. Okay. That's another way to do it…" his muffled voice said.

She repeated that movement on every bubble, setting her friends back free.

As she turned, she met the eyes of Lekandra.

"Thank you, Lekandra. Your song has given me strength."

But the smiling woman shook her head. "I have only helped you finding it. I am glad you remembered the song."

Angel grinned. "Of all the things in the world, a song might be the last thing I'd forget."

* * *

"Well, it seems he really has left. Good job, guys." Jack took off his cap and swiped his forehead.

Sam shrieked. "Sir! Your hair!"

"Shit!"

"No sir, I mean, it's not blue anymore!"

Jack looked at her, and then at Daniel, who grabbed his hat from his head as well. His hair had turned to normal too.

"Woohoo! No more blue fungus hair!" Jack yelled.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow at the skipping Colonel.

"Angel, care to explain?"

The redhead gave Sam a confused look. "Don't look at me, I don't know how it happened!"

"Maybe your sudden outburst at Apophis has something to do with it." Daniel said. "After all, your magic is based on your feelings."

Angel nodded. "Perhaps."

Jack swung his arm across Daniel's shoulders. "Ah, who cares, we've got our normal hair back. That's what matters."

Daniel gave a skeptical look at Jack's grey hair. "I think the blue hair suits your skipping-act better."

Sam chuckled. "Anyway, we're done here. Thozos, the leading elder, has been very friendly to us, he really wants to stay in touch with our world."

"I believe it is wise to send SG-9 back to this planet after we return."

"Good idea Teal'c." Jack said happily. "In fact, I've got a plan myself too. It's called: operation "let's go home"."

* * *

That's it folks! All please review, and I'll see you all next time on the muppet show! Yaaaaay!

(shoves Kermit out of the way)

Okay people, you heard the frog. And remember: if you have ANY ideas, tell them. I'm not_that_ good. Ahem.

-xxx- Lihanou


End file.
